


Perfect One

by lesbianese



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, New love, movin on and getting over, perfect love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 11:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianese/pseuds/lesbianese
Summary: •••No adaptations/reproduction allowed. All rights reserved•••Juliana has to go back to her hometown after two years living away to attend her cousin Sergio's wedding. She absolutely loves her family and her roots, but the problem will be how to face her ex - Guille - who'll be Sergio's best man.Guille dumped her two weeks before their wedding without any notice or explanation, so it still an unsolved issue - at least in her heart.Eva, her career manager and friend, had an idea to help Juliana: temporarily hire a professional escort to pretend to be her new love and show the man that she has moved on.





	1. C1 – INTRO

Juliana flings her body against the mattress as if she was throwing herself into a pool. Her tired body wobbles on the surface of the bed in the hope of falling asleep and forgetting all the troubles that have kept her awake in the past months.

Being a successful fashion designer is not an easy task. Her days seem to be much longer than just twenty-four hours, in which the various tasks of new designs and seams are just the daytime challenges; the worst task is to sleep at night. The hours before the dawn seem to prolong the torture. There is no relaxing music that makes her fall asleep or any level of tiredness that induces her to a deep coma. All Juliana wants is to sleep peacefully, eight hours a day like any other human being on earth.

After a year of therapy, countless yoga and meditation classes, gallons of natural herbal teas with relaxing powers, and a lot of money spent on chocolate bars to ease the tension, Juliana finally realized that nothing will ever be enough if she does not cure her heart. But how to heal a broken heart - broken no, shredded heart?

Two years ago, Juliana was able to sleep soundly at night, but a small incident changed her routine and made her lose her inner peace. The successful young fashion designer - the fashion prodigy as many tabloids have defined her - experienced the biggest disappointment of her life. Her fiancé Guillermo Mataranzo, out of the blue, ended their three-year engagement two weeks before the wedding. A shock to the entire Valdés family who dearly loved the man, a scandal to gossip magazines - from all over Mexico and surrounding countries, and a tragedy for the young woman.

Juls went through rough times with depression and self-pity. She wondered over and over again what had been the culmination point for such sudden break up? What had she done wrong? Wasn't she enough to the incredible Guillermo? The questions never had accurate answers; First, because Guille never really explained his reasons to breakup with her, and second because Juliana moved to New York to escape from the pain of being dumped. However, the pain does not reside in Mexico City but inside her heart and it will follow her wherever she goes.

The brunette realized that moving away from her hometown for two long years wasn't an efficient manner to help her forget the man. She just had to receive her cousin's [Sergio] wedding invitation for the agony instantly return to her chest. In the invitation, Guille's name was indicating that he would be Sergio's groomsman, which would automatically mean that they would see each other once again after twenty-four months and a few days since the breakup.

Juls had sworn to her parents [Lupe and Beltran] and her brother [Mateo] that she had moved on with her life, but it took only a second to read the bastard's name in a stupid invitation for all of her self-esteem to plummet of an abyss. Obviously, she wouldn't be able to rest her mind for the next few days. She would have another month ahead of self-torture until the seeing him again.

With no hope to succeed on being good to pretend that she's okay, Juliana reaches her cell phone on the side table of her bed and calls her friend and career manager - Eva. The woman takes forever to answer, and Juliana knows she's probably sleeping, since it was past two at dawn. After three calls of pure insistency, Eva answers the phone cursing for being awakened exactly when she was having an erotic dream with Brad Pitt. Not even her friend's mental daydream makes Juliana ease the tension, and without any delay, the brunette begins to cry desperately.

Eva - at the speed of a cheetah - goes to Juls's apartment to comfort her. Two years ago, Eva was already Juliana's career manager and friend. The woman just hated Guille back then, and after everything he has done to Juli, she hates him even more.

“My darling, I understand that you feel bad about this situation, but it is past time for you to overcome that man in shape of a human scrotum!” Eva states firmly. She knows Juliana will still defend him, even after all he has done to her, but the role of friend must be fulfilled with devotion and patience.

"What do you want me to do? I've tried everything Eva, everything! You witnessed how hard I've been trying to get him out of my head, but I can't! ”Juliana responded through tears making Eva's heart clench with grief for seeing her baby in such a bad emotional state.

"You haven't tried everything Juli, I'm sorry but I must be honest!"

“Oh no? What more do I have to do, try to kill myself? ”Juliana shouted, very angry and agonized.

“You don't even think about such thing, Juliana Valdés!” Eva stood up, totally annoyed. “I meant of you trying to meet someone new, going out to have some fun. You just work and study all the time, you don't have any time to enjoy yourself Juli! ”

“I need to complete my master degree, studying is necessary Eva. I've never seen anyone have a successful career without the effort of self-improvement”

“Okay, how about giving someone else a chance? You're young, wonderful, smart… Juli, my love, you deserve to meet someone as amazing as you!” Eva sat back on the edge of the bed to hold Juliana's hands.

“I don't need anyone to make me happy Eva, I'm an independent woman and-”

“It's pure bullshit. Independent woman my ass! What self-reliant woman remains two years crying over an asshole who was stupid to dump her?”

Juliana had no ready answer to this symbolic slap on the face. She loves Eva's sincerity and she admires her so much for all her dedication towards her. Their friendship is very important to Juliana; without Eva in her life, the brunette would probably had been lost already. Eva is the one to always put her back on track.

"What do I do then? I can't help but go to my cousin's and my friend's wedding— ”

Eva once again interrupts her. “I AM YOUR FRIEND! Renata was simply your classmate in school, there is a huge difference there!" with that she manages to get a small smile from Juliana; while Eva was having a moment of jealousy 'claiming legitimacy' of the use of the term _friendship_ and imposing respect for their relationship, Eva also succeeded on making Juliana quit crying.

"I have an idea!"

“Oh no no no, Evangelina! When you smile like that after telling me that you have an idea I already know that I won't agree or I'll regret”

"Shut up! Stop complaining like an old grouch. Listen first, and then you mumble!”

Eva unlocked her phone screen and opened her web browser. After quickly typing 'professional escorts' on google, a kinda suspicious link popped up and she clicked on it. Juliana was intently watching her friend smile and blush a little as the website fully loaded.

“Ta-daaaa” Eva put the phone in Juliana's hand and started explaining before she could say anything against her idea.

The site is from a company which is specialized on professional escorts for business meetings. Contrary to what Juliana was obviously thinking, Eva explained that the services offered are not about sex, but - as the word suggests - of company. An escort is hired so that a person can have a companion during a business event or even fake a love relationship, which was exactly Eva's idea for Juliana's case.

“Think of it as a purely professional service contract. You wouldn't be paying a prostitute to use one's body for sexual practices, but simply for the presence.”

“I still don't understand, Eva! What's your point?"

“Juli, it's perfect. Keep yourself with an open mind, are you following me? ”

“I'm Eva, speak up!”

“You hire a professional escort for the three days that you will have to spend with your family because of the marriage. The escort will pretend to be your new boyfriend and you take him to Mexico City and introduce him to your folks and especially to Guillermo - the asshole. Of course we'll choose the most handsome and well-mannered escort in the catalog, so the idiot will regret every second for leaving you when he realizes you've moved on beautifully. Who knows that way you can revenge him and once for all take him out of your heart?! Such vengeance is still little compared to everything he made you suffer, but at least it's a start. So?"

Juliana spent a few seconds imagining her ex's reaction after seeing her with someone new. Maybe it could work, and also maybe, he could also want her back - that part of the hope to have him back, she didn't comment with Eva.

"Okay, let's try it"

“Juli, you're not considering the potential of this-” Eva realized Juliana had bought the idea seconds after she started speaking again. “Did you just agree? Just like that, without a single complaint?”

Juliana laughed at her friend's reaction, she expected some kind of protest from her but Juls decided that she has nothing to lose, so why not give it a try? They spent hours reading the catalog with profiles until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The subject had only been brought up again while at lunch, in the following day. They were eating Japanese food as reading for the thousandth time the profiles available on the website.

“None of these captured my attention!” Juliana confessed a little discouraged.

“But Juli, do you expect a perfect man? Bad news, cutie: perfect men doesn't exist!”

“I just want someone who is my type and all these profiles are not compatible with me. I can't present someone totally different from my taste, my family will detect right away that it is a fake relationship”

Juliana had a good point; Eva had to agree with her this time.

“Okay, let's do this. Here is a tab where we put all the features you expect from your escort and the agency searches for profiles that are compatible with what you wish. It's a bit more expensive because it's personalized service and- ”

"No problem. Let's do this! ”Juliana cut her off deciding to spend as much money as necessary to find someone that could help her out of this 'family trap'.

Juls started describing what she expected from the companion and Eva was typing it.

“Color of the eyes?” - “Doesn't matter that much”

“Tall or small” - “Taller than me, would be nice”

“Color of skin” - “Doesn't matter either”

“Body?” - “Athletic!” They both replied in unison and then laughed hard together.

“Tattoos?” - “I don't care how many, it just need to be discreet”

“Any preference of nationality?” - “No, the person just must speak Spanish fluently”

“Intellectual traits?” - “Knowing how to read is already enough!” Again, both laughed together.

The list went on for a few more long minutes but the two friends didn't even bother because they were having so much fun filling out the form. When the last question was finally completed, Eva submitted the answers and immediately received an order confirmation email.

“They ask for up to ten days to return”

"Ten? Are you kidding me? I have to go to Mexico in a month; it can't take that long Eva ...”

“Juli calm down. It will work, let's wait!”

Both had hoped that the result with the prospective candidates would arrive before the ten days set, but both had to wait 240 hours for the result of the request. It was around four in the afternoon when Juliana received the email from the _**‘Perfect One’**_ 🎯website with the subject highlighted in bold: **WE FOUND YOUR MATCH 💘✔**

The brunette's heart raced so fast that she thought she was on the verge of having a massive heart attack. Madly shouting Eva's name through the corridors of her studio and scaring off all the staff, Juliana made her way to her friend's office.

“What a pale face, Juli-”

“The e-mail Eva. They sent the result!”

Juliana explained and Eva promptly took the cell phone from the brunette's hand. They were both shaking with extreme anxiety, and quickly, Eva opened the email.

> _Hi dear Juliana Valdés,_
> 
> _It is with great pleasure that we from Perfect One send you your perfect date. We've put our team of experts to study the traits you sent us and with your own personality list in hands they finally came up with an excellent result. We're all sure your escort is the **perfect one!** Attached you can consult the profile of our professional._
> 
> _All our customers until today, gave us feedbacks with 100% of positive rate that our services had efficiently met their expectations and we hope to maintain our quality always up high. Remember that we guarantee full refund in case of dissatisfaction. Our mission is to find the _ _Perfect One_ _for you._
> 
> _We expect a return within the next twenty-four hours or we will have to make the escort profile in question available to another customer._
> 
> _Best regards,_
> 
> _Perfect One Team! _🎯

As soon as Eva finished reading, Juliana yanked the phone out of the woman's hand and opened the pdf file that was attached to the email. After a few seconds downloading, the document automatically opened on the screen and Juliana searched for the nearest chair to sit on, in case of fainting away.

"Is the guy that good Juli?" Eva anxiously questioned after watching her friend's reaction. Juliana could not form proper sounds to answer. Evangelina took Juliana's phone and she was as much as surprised.

“_Valentina?_ Wow, I didn't expect that! ”

Eva commented and burst out laughing. Juliana still did not know what to say and Eva began reading the woman's profile, everything was exactly compatible with what Juliana had requested as essential characteristics for her perfect companion.

“But... a woman?” Juls finally had the courage to open her mouth.

"What's the matter, aren't you bisexual?!" Eva snapped.

“Eva, I kissed a girl once in a lifetime and never again. It doesn't make me a bisexual person”

“Of course not, but it doesn't mean you're straight either! And besides that, can you just imagine Guille's pouting face when he finds out you're dating a woman? That homophobic macho is going to be pissed off! That wedding is going to be fucking hilarious; I won't miss it for the world!”

Eva was laughing so hard that Juliana couldn't help but laugh with her after imagining how much it would affect her ex.

“HOLY SHIT!”

“What?” Juliana moved to sit next to Eva and also see Valentina's picture. “FUCK!” Was all she could pronounce after that the most beautiful sight of paradise blessed her eyes. The woman is extremely beautiful, attractive, and sexy. _That could not go wrong._

"Do you still have any doubts if you will accept it?" Eva asked with a large smile on her face.

“I have nothing to lose; answer them with a yes. I'll contract her services as my _perfect one!”_

Eva and Juliana gave a high five after sending the answer to seal the deal. They were so excited wondering how much Guillermo would be pissed off, that they neglected to consider how Juliana's family would react to the news.

But for the better or for the worst, it was done! The first installment for the service had been paid over the internet right at that moment and Juliana just would have to wait five more days so Valentina could study about her life, family, and friends to get all the sharp details. They would meet a week before the trip to get all the tiny details combined and get to meet each other personally.

* * *

Valentina was eating a chocolate donut when she received an email with the characteristics of her newest client. Val is one of the best escorts in the company, and she only accepts customers who comply with her principles. A few days ago, when Valentina was questioned by the company to allow her profile to be disclosed to Juliana, she researched the designer's life on her own to make sure that the woman was a good person. After confirming that Juliana would be a client according to her professional ethical profile, Valentina endorsed the Perfect One team to make her services available to the woman.

A satisfying smile washed over her face when she saw that she had been hired by Juliana. Usually, her instincts helps her to easily detect when she will have a good opportunity, and this time was no different. After almost two months without any request, Val was thinking about returning to Argentina - her homeland - to work with her parents in the family business, as her folks so wish. But something was holding her back for a little longer in NY. That job would guarantee her at least three more months of rent and spare money to continue living at Uncle Sam's land.

Not only for the good pay, Valentina also decided to accept helping Juliana because of the awkward story of the sudden engagement breakup. Val loves to advocate women's causes, and that's definitely one cause she'll gladly assist. Valentina is extremely excited to help Juliana get over her broken heart, avenge her ex, and return to NY after the marriage episode as a new and free woman.

"Let's see a little about your family, Juls!"

Val smiled when she realized that she had already defined how to call her 'new girlfriend' to show intimacy and affection. She printed the nearly fifteen sheets with all the details about her client and promptly began to study.

Juliana has a half-brother – Mateo - Beltran is their common parent. Mateo's mother died when he was just a baby boy, and years later, his father married Maria Guadalupe, Juliana's mother. The two are six years apart; Juls is 26 and Mateo 32. Juliana seems to be very close to him; although he still lives in Mexico City, the man constantly visits Juliana in NY.

Maria Guadalupe, Lupe or Lupita as she is called, has a sister - Barbara Valdes, whom Juliana affectionately calls _Titi_. Perlita [Mrs. Perla Valdes] and Tonito [Mr. Antonio Valdes] are Juliana's grandparents and parents of Lupe and Titi. Juls still has another uncle, Panchito [Francisco Camacho] who is married to Alicia Camacho and both are Sergio's parents, the cousin who is about to get married.

Sergio's bride is Renata Barranco, Juliana's friend since high school. Eva Pineda is Juliana's best friend and also her career manager. And finally, the idiot: Juliana's ex, Guillermo Mataranzo who will be the best man in the wedding.

Valentina read her client's entire profile that same day. She was so focused on helping the woman to get over this ex story that she didn't even realize she hadn't seen Juliana's picture just yet. When Val opened the image on Juliana's online profile, she almost fell off her chair.

_“ESTAS DE BROMA TÍO? NO JODAS, CABRÓN! ESE WEY ES UN IDIOTA POR DEJARTE MUJER!”_

Even more excited, Valentina went back to studying. She would have five more days 'til meeting the woman personally. Until then, she would have every piece of information on the tip of her tongue.

_That is going to be a remarkable job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bebecitas! I'll just ask you to have some patience about updates because I'm full of personal activities to accomplish but I have no self-control and I start writing fics in the meantime. haha
> 
> Thank you! 🍑❤🍰


	2. C2 - FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Do you believe in life after love?_

The swinging of her legs in a frantic up and down motion dictated the rhythm of Juliana's anxiety. Prior to the five days Valentina had to study about her life, something unexpected happened. By declaring to her parents - during an awkward phone talk - that she would bring a company to her cousin's wedding, Juliana found herself in trouble. Beltran and Lupita were insanely excited by the news.

What followed were endless questions about their daughter’s new love; how did you two meet? Since when are you together? Why didn't you tell us before? You'll come earlier so we can get to know him better, right?

Juliana felt herself against the wall. An extensive questionnaire that still had no accurate answers, at least not until she could definitely combine it with Valentina. In the heat of the moment, desperate to don't commit any mistakes, Juliana agreed to arrive a day earlier so that her family could get to know her new love better. But would Valentina accept that? Juls could no longer back off, her parents were ecstatic, anxiously waiting for their daughter and the fresh son-in-law.

Sitting amid the relaxing nature of Central Park, Juliana - contrary to the peaceful energy of the place - continued her ritual of incessant movements due to the stress of the waiting. Eva was nearly going crazy; her friend was rocking the entire bench on which they were both sitting while waiting for Valentina. It was a pleasant Wednesday morning, with a refreshing breeze dictating the comings and goings of the few orange leaves of the autumn trees.

Not even ten minutes had passed, but for the brunette it seemed like a ten hours wait. Juliana was on the brink of having an anxiety attack, a thousand thoughts were plaguing her mind and unresting her heart. The apprehension took on an even greater dimension as Valentina walked towards her. She is - by all means - _the perfect one_.

"Juli, there she comes"

Eva announced what Juliana already knew. Her eyes were intently following every step the woman was taking, and with each new second, her heart would race even faster. _Easy Juliana, don't die of a heart attack before talking to her._ Juls tried to calm herself unsuccessfully, especially after seeing Valentina smiling as she was approaching.

“Eva, I think I'm going to faint!” Juliana confessed to her friend holding her forearm to emphasize her despair. She was in fact just about to collapse.

Feeling Juliana's cold hands, Eva, in a quick whisper, advised her to take a deep breath and put her shit together before embarrassing herself in front of the woman.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Juliana!”

Valentina held out her hand and Juls didn't know what to do with herself. This is one of her moments of relapse, when her brain just doesn't act efficiently. Eva pinched Juliana's arm discreetly, causing her to wake up to reality and hold Valentina's hand in greeting.

"My pleasure is all yours!" Juliana replied and only realized how the sentence came out wrong when Valentina laughed. “The pleasure is all mine! For meeting you personally... the privilege of meeting you is mine - mierda”

Val couldn't stop smiling, Juliana is adorably clumsy. Her face was completely red, and without realizing it, she increased the intensity of the grip of their hands leaving Valentina's skin completely purple by the accumulation of blood.

"Juli, you're going to break your girlfriend's hand!" Eva poked her, drawing her attention again.

"Perdóname! I - I didn't intend- ” Juliana released Val’s hand right away.

“It's alright. I appreciate people who possess a strong personality. A firm handshake can tell a lot about a person!” Valentina joked, trying to ease Juliana's tension so she wouldn’t feel embarrassed - any more than she already was.

“You must be Evangelina!” Val turned to the other woman, who politely greeted her back.

“You can call me Eva!” Valentina smiled and nodded.

Juliana was literally frozen in space and time; her mouth ajar, her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her, her brain temporarily out of service.

“¿Vamos por un café? - Shall we go for a coffee?” Valentina suggested but as Juliana couldn't properly answer, Eva did it for her friend.

The three of them walked side by side through the park on their way to the nearest coffee shop. Juliana wasn't very sure of what was happening to herself. This is by far the greatest madness she has ever experienced in her life. Hiring someone to fake a relationship just to get over someone else automatically means lying to her whole family - including her parents, something she'd never done before. 

However, Valentina seemed to be very self-assured and very professional. Juliana is determined to make things work at all costs, be it money or dedication.

The three of them sat at the table of a very cozy coffee shop, and almost instantly, a server appeared to take their orders. Eva decides to drink a flavored water accompanied by ice and lemons; Valentina orders a cappuccino; and Juliana chooses a chocolate frappuccino.

The conversation flows naturally - between Eva and Valentina. Juliana seems to be out of orbit, her attention oscillating between imagining her parents' reaction after acknowledging that she is actually "dating" a woman and Valentina's perfect face right in front of her. It seems foolish to worry about the future when the present is so beautiful, literally.

“Beautiful” Juliana, involuntarily, lets it escape.

Eva and Valentina immediately quit talking to stare at her. It’s impossible to prevent the blush on her cheeks, it seems that sheepishness just became Juliana’s new habit.

“I think we should get straight to business” Eva spoke, trying to save her friend’s skin from the ungainly moment.

“Sure! So, in your email you said that your parents want you – well, want us - to be there a day before the expected”

Juliana just nodded, how could she not be able to form sentences and make it audible? She shook her head and took a deep breath to start over.

“I’m sorry for requesting this from you. I know we had agreed to stay there for three days, but my parents can be very persuasive and I just couldn’t say no. They want more time to meet my new-” Juls suddenly paused, it seemed odd to say it but she had found courage to do it - in her own way “-my new love”

“New love? So it means you haven’t told them about me?”

Valentina is very shrewd; she understood right away that Juliana didn’t mentioned to her parents the small detail that her new love is a woman. Juls deep down knows that her family is very supportive, in all matters. However, this time she is quite unsure of how they’ll receive the news. No one in her family has ever declared to be homosexual before, so this subject is clearly uncharted waters. 

“Is it a problem for you?” Valentina insisted after a few moments of pure silence.

“For me?” Juls asked surprised by the question being directed to her.

“Yes, for you. You seem quite uncomfortable” Val once more showed to be extremely perspicacious detecting her client’s insecurity.

“I’m feeling some discomfort, I must confess. But it ain’t because of _us_ _being lesbians_. I guess this whole situation is a bit overwhelming, don’t you think? I feel stupid for doing this”

Eva swallowed hard; she knows Juliana is struggling to remain herself strong to endure the weight of lying to her parents. Besides having good intentions, Eva admitted to herself that this idea perhaps might bit of craziness. Actually, she was very surprised that Juliana went along so easily.

“You don’t have to feel ashamed or stupid for doing this Juliana. You are trying to heal yourself, and I will be just a tool to possibly help you on that. Your mental, physical, but mostly, psychological health may not be completely well unless you move on and get over the end of your last relationship. For this to happen, first, you will need to learn to respect yourself, and above all, to love yourself. My work is not just about being your escort for a few days; if you allow me, I will help you to find that inner peace you miss so much”.

It was impossible to know who between Juliana and Eva was most amazed. God must’ve created Valentina and hid the recipe in the safest of vaults to prevent plagiarism. Juliana never met someone like her, ever.

“That works for me!” Juliana answered after a few seconds of dumbness.

“I’ll now to let you two alone so you can know one another better. I’ll be at the studio Juli, we talk later. Thank you for helping my friend Valentina, you already have her best friend’s approval”

Eva kissed Val’s cheeks and later hugged Juliana whispering in her ear: she is a total catch, bebé. After pulling her body back, Evangelina winked to her friend making the brunette’s face heat up and consequently blush, for the billionth time just that day.

Juliana shot Eva a I’ll fucking kill you look before she left. Valentina proposed to them to talk and test her knowledge about the Valdés family and all about Juliana’s life. They would have that Wednesday to settle all the details before flying to Mexico City in the following day.

The morning talk turned into a lunch and after four hours getting to know each other beyond paper data, both were more confident that they could easily pretend to be together for those four days. They got along so well that Juliana even forgot that she was freaking out not so long ago.

Valentina would have to go home to pack her things and Juls would need to go to her studio to let everything under control so she could travel without worrying about her work. The two women decided that Val would spend the night at Juliana’s place, that way they could have more time to define whatever minuteness were yet to be arranged and also to head to the airport together in the next morning.

They exchanged temporary goodbyes with a hug and an unsure kiss on the cheeks, the interaction between them was - undoubtedly - something yet to be improved.

* * *

The night came in the blink of an eye; time never seemed to pass so fast. Valentina finished choosing the clothes, personal items, and a couple of books to take on the trip. Four days. Ninety-six hours. Five thousand seven hundred and sixty seconds to deal with her new girlfriend’s family. _Juliana_.

The spontaneous smile on her face just for thinking about her client was already a harbinger of things to come. Valentina was sure that not only for the money, this new ‘mission’ would be something special for her. Helping Juliana is her new and only short-term goal; long-term goals would be put on hold, after all, none of us knows what tomorrow will bring. 

Once everything was organized and her suitcase closed, Valentina decided to take a quick shower. Then she dressed up - simply but tastefully, let her hair down, and set off for her new ‘adventure’. On the way, Val stopped at a flower shop to buy Juliana a small bouquet of sunflowers.

The soft ring of the doorbell made Juliana wake up to reality. She was in one of her trance moments, trapped in her own thoughts as she looked in the mirror. She had no more time to question whether her clothing were suitable for the important night or not. Valentina was already at the door and Juls couldn't leave her waiting outside for too long.

After a five-meter sprint from the bedroom to the living room, Juliana took a deep breath before opening the front door. As soon as she opened it, the air that had just been exhaled not so long ago now seemed to be unavailable for inspiration. The brunette nearly choked up after seeing Valentina leaning against the doorjamb with both hands behind her back and a suitcase by her side on the floor.

Val was dressed with high-waist military green pants, a black satin T-shirt, and the brightest smile Juliana had ever seen in her life. Quickly, the woman hands to Juliana the small bunch of sunflowers wrapped in ivory paper.

Juls slowly reached for the bouquet, feeling her eyes watering by Valentina's delicate and sensible act. After a few seconds, Juliana invited the woman into the apartment and helped her to carry the suitcase.

“You don't like sunflowers? Sorry I should have asked before-” Val questioned when she noticed a certain discomfort on Juliana's face.

“No Valentina, they are beautiful. Thank you! It's just that... I had never received flowers before” 

The confession sounded too heavy for both women. Juliana felt extremely stupid for allowing all her emotions so visible all the time when around Valentina. Val, on the other hand, was impressed that a magnificent woman like Juliana had never been treated with the affection, attention, and care she deserves. Valentina doesn't know Juliana's ex in person but it is not even necessary to already despise him and also to know that he is a complete idiot for not valuing the wonderful woman he once had.

“You better get used to being spoiled, this is only our first date!” Valentina intended to be kind to relieve the tension between them but her statement only made it double, due to the romantic mood hanging in the air.

“Hm-” Val cleared her throat “I mean, professionally, it's our 'first date', and I'll make sure that you have a good experience during these four days!” Valentina tried to explain, she was very nervous. Juliana felt better for not being the only one to act so clumsy.

“I really appreciate it Valentina, truly. I'll put the sunflowers in the water, will you accompany me to the kitchen? ”Juls reached for the woman, who largely smiled and took her hand.

The touch of their skins as their fingers intertwined sent a thousand new sensations to the rest of their bodies. They walked into the kitchen holding hands but not looking at each other directly.

After placing the flowers in a cup, the two sat on the couch with a pizza box between them. With a glass of wine in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other, Juliana and Valentina were just enjoying the moment. The conversation flowed smoothly, some laughter sometimes reaching a higher pitch just to emphasize how pleasurable the interaction between them was.

"Okay, I need you to satisfy my curiosity!" Valentina set her glass on the coffee table and quickly wipes her hands on her pants. Juliana nodded and smiled, waiting for the question.

“Could you explain me why are we eating junky food if you are daughter of Mexico's best cooks? I mean, I was expecting to be greeted with a typical Mexican dish on our first date!” Valentina joked and Juliana couldn't help but laugh.

"I understand, you think I'm a fraud!" Juls replied, pretending to be offended and it was Valentina's turn to deeply laugh. “My parents really are great cooks, that's the reason for the success of their restaurants all over Mexico. But I didn't inherit their gift, I'm terrible in the kitchen. I can't even fry an egg! Don't even try to imagine me cooking a typical dish from my country. I’m sorry to inform but you will remain disappointed on that!”

The two laughed together for a few good seconds, both already completely used to each other's presence. Juliana took the opportunity to tell Valentina how her parents met.

Lupita was still young when she started working at Macario's house. She worked as Mateo's nanny and the family cook. Those were times of complete sadness for Macario, who had lost his wife prematurely after a long and rough fight against cancer. Lupe helped him take care of Mateo and also to overcome the pain of his loss. As time passed, they eventually fell in love. Juliana's father was already a professional cook by then, but the depression made him quit business. With Lupita, everything changed. Macario not only proposed her a professional society but also asked for her hand.

The two have been together for over thirty years, happy, in love, and very successful with a chain of restaurants spread throughout Mexico. Juliana always gets emotional when she talks about them, the affection and dedication they have for her and for Mateo is something very beautiful.

“My brother and I are two fumblers in the kitchen. That's why he's become a professional dancer and I a fashion designer,” Juliana laughed and Valentina couldn't help but imitate her.

“A dancer and a stylist, two artists. Your parents must be very proud of their children, I'm sure!”

“Yes, they're. And we are equally proud of them. They are truly warriors, and not to mention all the support they give to us in absolutely everything we do. I'm very lucky!"

Valentina each second is even more enchanted by Juliana and her tenderness. The young designer has a very unique personality. A true romantic - endangered species in present times. 

“Do you believe in life after love?” Juliana asked seriously, her watery eyes intently locked on Val's blue eyes. Valentina understood instantly that the brunette was referring to the broken heart she carries inside her chest, the pain that does not allow her to move on.

“I believe in true love” Val replied, simply but truthfully. The two shared a short smile and remained silent for a few seconds.

“What about your parents, do you have contact with them?” Juliana had wondered if it was appropriate to ask Valentina something so particular, but her curiosity made her lose her shame.

“Yes!” Val answered promptly. “They live in Argentina, but we talk almost every day. By call or facetime. Mom very often comes to visit me”

“And your father?” Juls noticed the distant look on the woman's face and decided to ask.

“He came by a few times” Valentina looked down but she felt Juliana's discomfort, so she instantly looked back at her, straight in the eyes “you don't need to feel bad, because I don't anymore. At first I'd get upset, now I just accept his options. I cannot force him to anything, so it is how it is” She added with a certain tone of indifference, but deep down there was disappointment.

Valentina's parents, Lucia and Jacobo, love their daughter madly and so they felt a little "abandoned" when their only child decided to move to NY. The Carvajals are owners of a book publisher in Buenos Aires, from where Valentina moved away when she turned twenty. She's been living far from her parents for six years, so they always insist to her to return and help them in the family business.

Val graduated in two majors simultaneously - English and Spanish Language and Literature. The girl is completely passionate about books as much as her parents, but she had to leave her homeland to explore the world and see new things. Valentina's adventurous spirit is one of her best qualities.

“Geez, does that mean you're kind of a geek of literary tales?" Juliana teased, making her laugh again. Valentina's laughter sound as a symphony to the brunette's ears.

“Sorry to disappoint. I know you just wanted someone who could read… and not a nerd” Valentina answered the taunt with a lot of irony. She referred to Juliana's answer in the online questionnaire about 'intellectual traits'. They both burst out laughing. 

The hours passed like seconds. Subjects between them did not seem to cease, unlike Juliana's experience with Guille. They hardly talked as pleasantly and spontaneously as she was doing with Valentina. _Is it right to compare a real relationship that lasted a few years with a fake relationship that had just began a few hours ago?_ Juls wondered internally, but nothing really matters now. Maybe those ‘kind of things’ cannot be compared, at all.

“We need to talk about something more serious now. I'm obligated to read with you the four rules my company states when we get hired” Valentina hates that part, but rules are rules. Juliana nodded, listening intently to the woman.

"Alright, let's start!” Val found the contract document to start reading it aloud.

  1. _The result of the service must be satisfactory to the contractor; This means that the escort must serve in accordance with the purpose for which he/she was hired. _

“In your case, I must pretend to be your girlfriend for three - now four - days. If I do not fulfill this function, in the end you will be fully refunded”.

  1. _Sex is not allowed between the companion and the contractor. The act will automatically lead to breach of contract and interruption of service provision._

Juliana nodded promptly with her face extremely red making Valentina feel terrible about having to dictate all this to the brunette, but this is part of the protocol and Val must follow.

  1. _With the companion's concession, kisses are allowed in extreme situations. However, both parties must agree in advance._

Valentina also blushed this time. Juliana was not sure about what to say, so she just decided to wait until Val could finish reading all the rules. The tension between them increased substantially when Valentina hesitated to read the fourth and last.

  1. _The company is not responsible in cases where the companion and/or the contractor fall in love. If either side is not satisfied by the end of the contract for such reason, the company has no responsibility to comply with the reimbursement policy for the contractor nor pay the professional for the services already provided_

Valentina looked away and tossed the paper on the coffee table. A disturbing silence fell over the apartment for long minutes, until Juliana had the courage to break the ice.

“Fair enough!” Was all she could say. They exchanged a dull smile and leaned back against the couch.

"Thanks for doing this for me!" Juliana whispered.

“You shouldn't thank me-” Val smiled and took Juliana's hand “at least, not yet. We still have some details to match” Juliana agreed, holding Valentina's hand more firmly, stroking it lightly with her thumb. 

“We can be friends, right? Or does it break any rules?” Juliana felt a need to ask.

“We can be friends, Juliana. I would love for that to happen!” Val kissed Juls' cheek and they remained on the couch talking for a few more hours.

Later they agreed to watch a movie together. Val was surprised to hear Juliana confess that she has never watched a LBGT movie in her life. It was the right time for an 'initiation'. Valentina thought long and hard before choosing a proper movie; it couldn't be anything too erotic - like 'Below her mouth' - to do not scare Juliana, but it also couldn't have a sad ending.

Val was in doubt between 'Imagine Me & You' and 'Saving Face', both with great storylines and endings. After a few minutes, she decided for the latter; the main character's way to deal with her homosexuality and the revelation to her family is discussed in a lighter way in this movie, and Valentina also loves the short film. She has seen it more than a thousand times and still cries every time in the end.

The movie came to an end and as expected Valentina was crying. Juliana was also thrilled, which caused a joint laugh in both. As everything was settled and they began to feel like falling asleep, they finally decided to put an end to that night. Juls prepared the bed to Valentina and she would head for the couch, but Val surprised her.

“I think we can already start practicing to sleep in the same bed, don't you think? We'll have to do this for four days, so…" Val tapped her hand on the bed and Juliana only could agree, the woman was right.

They laid down side by side after Juliana turned off the lights. Within minutes, both were deeply sleeping. The first meeting was a success; the mission now is to maintain this affinity in front of the entire Valdés family for four whole days.

* * *

The next morning, Valentina awoke with the rays of sunlight invading the bedroom window. She tried to grab her phone to check what time was it but Juliana's arm around her neck prevented her from reaching the object on the nightstand. The two had broken the distance between them and crossed any imaginable boundary that invisibly separated the sides of each on the bed.

"Juls!" Valentina whispered softly, trying to pull the brunette's arm off her body. Juliana replied with a grunt, noticeably annoyed for being awakened from such a good sleep. After countless sleepless nights, Juliana just wanted to make the most of the great feeling of 'passing out' and peacefully dream during a well-slept night. 

"Hey you, we need to get up" Valentina tried to dodge from the weight of Juliana's arm, which was pinning her against the mattress.

“Let's sleep just a little longer!” Juls grunted without opening his eyes, causing an instant smile to break between Valentina's lips. The brunette looked like a child who refuses to get up early to go to school, Val had no strength to counter that sweet girl. 

She stayed there for a few more minutes, letting Juliana get some more sleep since the alarm hadn’t gone off yet. Valentina stared at the ceiling, motionless to do not risk moving her body even closer to Juliana's. Val turned her head on the pillow to watch Juliana sleeping, a scene of pure peace. When she realized what she was doing, she promptly scolded herself. Her professional ethics must be maintained, and being too attached to Juliana is not part of the job. More vehemently, Valentina shook Juliana's arm, making the brunette awaken.

“What?” Juls scratched her eyes while stretching herself on the bed.

“I'm going to take a shower before we leave, is that okay?!” Val leaned over to kiss Juliana's forehead as she was already sitting on the bed.

"Sure, make yourself at home! I’ll prepare us something while—” Before Juls could complete her thought, Valentina interrupted her.

“Nope! We better buy breakfast, I don’t want to risk my health with your horrible cooking skills” Val mocked and quickly headed to the bathroom.

Valentina left before Juliana could answer. The brunette threw her body against the mattress and smiled broadly. Waking up joyful became extremely rare since the sleepless nights didn't let her wake up in a good mood.

_Eva's idea wasn't that bad, after all!_ She told herself, as she still could smell Valentina's perfume pervaded on her bed sheets. It was a smell of hope for the lungs that for such a long time weren't privileged by the presence of a sweet and light air that only peace can provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, it makes me very happy! Hope to read more from you.
> 
> Updates every Wednesdays! Pacto?
> 
> Gracias bebés 🍑❤🍰


	3. C3 – FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bebecitas! In advance, I apologize for grammatical/spelling mistakes ‘cause I just arrive from work and posted it. I finished the chapter last night but didn't have the time to check it. I got a little carried away and wrote almost twenty pages. Ooops haha. So, in respect for you and to fulfill my promise, I'll post every Wednesday even if it's 23:59, but I'll post it. 😂  
I hope you like the chapter. Please, let me know what your thoughts are; I love reading your comments! Muchas gracias bebés, enjoy!

The long drive to the airport was more pleasurable than Juliana could imagine. Valentina was providing her a sense of tranquility, a placidity never felt before. The interaction between them was so organic that they seemed to know each other for a long time - from many previous lives. 

Eva, sitting next to the driver, watched them by the rearview mirror of the cab. Juliana and Valentina were sharing the backseat of the car, as well some chocolate donuts they had just bought. The smile on Juliana's face softened the anguish in Evangelina's heart. Perhaps, her idea was indeed a good strategy for solving the problem those four days in Mexico could pose to her friend.

With Valentina, Eva was sure that Juliana would not suffer too much by having to face Guillermo. The ride to JFK airport lasted about forty minutes due to the heavy traffic in the city. The conversation between the three women and the taxi driver flowed so pleasantly that even the bad traffic could not affect Juliana's good mood.

After checking in, Valentina and her newly two friends sat nearby the departure gate to wait for the call. Genuinely intrigued, Eva couldn't contain herself and started a brief questionnaire.

"So what's your story?"

Valentina, resting her hands on her long crossed legs - that were outlined by the jeans she was wearing - looked towards Juliana and smiled in her direction, who reciprocated the act.

“Besides working with literature, Val is also a photographic model. We met during a photo session for my new collections.” Juliana answered Eva without deviating her gaze from Valentina's eyes.

"Juls and I have been together for just over six months. And you were our cupid, by the way!” Valentina added, also keenly staring at Juliana.

"Right! That sounds like a good story, but I must ask… what if your family wonders why you never mentioned anything about the relationship, Juli? They will surely do it…” Eva had a good point.

“Val and I decided to wait for the opportune moment to reveal our romance. We wanted to let things naturally ripen between us, and since this is a family reunion, we agreed it would be the perfect time to make our relationship official” It was the first time Juls had looked at Eva since the conversation had started.

"That's a good argument!" Evangelina was impressed.

“Actually, it was Valentina's idea!” Juliana gave her credit for authoring the plan and shared a bright grin - just because she felt a spontaneous ‘necessity’ to smile.

“You're really good at what you do. I think I should have hired an escort too, a perfect guy on measurements for me! No offense Valentina”

"It's okay Eva! Offenses not taken" Val replied with a lateral smile.

“You already know a perfect guy, you don't _have_ him because you're too proud to admit you _want_ him!”

"Oh shut up Juliana!" Eva replied with a funny frown.

"Who are you talking about?" Val asked curiously.

“My brother is crazy about her, but she abuses the poor guy's goodwill. Eva always had a crush on him as well, but she's as stubborn as a mule and prefers goofing him off" Juls explained to Valentina who laughed hard at Eva's sassy facial expressions imitating her friend.

Eva was saved by the bell. The boarding call spared her from having to make excuses why not giving Mateo a chance. Their story could be the plot for an excellent Mexican telenovela, pure drama and full of twists and turns.

The flight to Mexico City was very tranquil despite the five hours and a half on the plane. Juliana and Valentina sat side by side - Juls slept most of the way while Val relished of a good book throughout the trip. The climax of the journey occurred when Juliana, writhing on the plane's seat searching for comfort, rested her head on Valentina's shoulder. Without blinking, Val stroked the brunette's hair and placed a short and smooth kiss on her forehead, receiving a pleasured sigh from Juliana in reaction to the gesture of fondness.

They landed a bit after 2 pm, local time. After renting a car, the three of them put their luggage in the trunk and then headed to the Valdes' house. Unlike the morning peacefulness, Juliana this time was completely nervous - all the way from the airport to her parents' house. The cold sensation in her belly was consuming her. Valentina noticed such nervousness by the way Juls was squeezing the wheel.

Without uttering a word, Val placed her hand on Juliana's knee and squeezed it lightly. Without dodging her attention from the road, Juls quickly turned her face to Valentina who was sitting beside her on the passenger seat and nodded. Even with a very few hours of coexistence, the two have already learned to talk only by exchanging glances. They silently reaffirmed that everything would be fine as long as one had the other nearby. 

* * *

Juliana parked the car some distance from the main entrance to Valdés' house. House no, mansion. Valentina could see from the outside that the place was ravishing and very nice. The typical Mexican architecture is even more charming than Val had seen through books and magazines.

“Juli, are you ok?” Eva's question made Valentina shift her attention from the features of the house to Juliana's - the latter completely pale.

“Should we really do that? I mean, lying to my parents is extremely insane. ”Juliana was frighten, as if she were about to commit a heinous crime.

“There's still time to give up!”

Val offered her the last chance to back off. Juls instantly shuddered from head to toe. Giving up would mean facing Guillermo alone, but even worse, losing Valentina's company for the next few days. In the balance of costs and benefits - between lying to her parents and possibly never getting to see Valentina again - a little lie suddenly no longer seemed to be that wrong.

"Could you hold my hand?" It was Juliana's reply. Valentina smiled proudly, not only because her client didn't give up, but mostly because Juls trusts her to continue.

“I would never let you down. You'll always have my hand to hold”

Val hugged Juliana tightly. Her arms encircled around the brunette's shaky body like a shelter, as if they were made exclusively to defend her from any danger or bad weather - not even the most intense storm could ever harm her. Juliana reciprocated the intensity of the embrace, and in between the comfort of one another, they remained for a few seconds.

“Do you promise?” Juliana asked her with puppy eyes.

“I promise!” Valentina answered in the most sincere way, offering to Juliana her pinky finger. Juls intertwined their pinkies and smiled bashfully.

“Pacto!”

“Pacto!”

"Okay love birds, can we go in now?" Evangelina encouraged them. On her face, there was a wide smile, which was automatically replicated by the other two women.

Valentina and Juliana stopped at the entrance holding hands. Eva was behind them, just watching the scenes of the upcoming chapter. Hearing the footsteps behind the door loudening each second, Juls gripped Valentina's hand more firmly, without taking her eyes off the doorknob. Once that door was open, she could no longer back off. Everything would change - forever.

Within seconds, Lupita began the kisses and hugs sessions.

Lupe was kissing her daughter's cheek intensely at an incessant pace, making Juliana giggle of happiness. She looked like a five-year-old girl in her mother's arms. Valentina almost melted upon seeing that truly tender scene. Beltran didn't take long to join the caresses; the tall, skinny man easily gathered his wife and daughter in a strong hug within his long and thin arms, leaving no room for anything else other than pure love.

After a few minutes, Lupita slipped herself away from their arms to greet Eva. Just as Valentina, the woman was watching their interaction from a certain distance, in respect for the intimacy of their moment. Lupe after hugging Evangelina, started to search for her new son-in-law. When no expected person was found, she didn’t take long to inquire.

“Juli, mija… so where’s the lucky man?”

A deafening silence spread through the room. Juliana's eyes searched for Valentina's, and in a matter of seconds, everyone was looking at the woman - who naturally felt her cheeks flush. Juls broke free from her father's arms and walked towards her. Their icy hands connected and their hearts started to sway like a clock pendulum. That was _the_ moment.

“Ma, pa. I want to introduce to you one of the most wonderful persons I’ve ever met in my life!”

Juliana wasn't lying. Valentina really is a unique and amazing person, in every way. Val intensified the clasp of their fingers. Not even the most experienced of the professionals is prepared for such situation. Meeting the in-laws, whether in real life or not, is perhaps the hardest part of any relationship. 

“Esa mujer?” Lupita grabbed Beltran's arm to prevent herself from falling. "Eres?" ... "Ella?" Lupe went on asking incomplete questions without any grammatical structure or morphological concerns. Juliana, in spite of that, understood precisely what her mother was questioning.

"Yes mom, her name is Valentina!” Juls tried to sound as calm as possible. Beltran just watched the two young women - notably nervous in front of them.

“Are you lesbian, Juliana? Since when?” Lupe found the courage to ask the obvious.

"Ma, I understand that you might be confused but-"

“But nothing, Juliana! You should have told me earlier!” Lupe interrupted her in a louder tone.

“And what difference would it do? You advised me, uncountable times, to move on mom. I am trying to do that. Whether I date a man or a woman, it doesn't really matter. Can you understand that?” Juliana also raised her voice intentionally.

"No, I can't-" Lupita tried to reply, even angrier.

"Calm down and stop yelling, raging against each other won't get you anywhere!" Juliana's father intervened. He's always been the most centered in the family, he rarely gets infuriated about something. “Why didn't you tell us before, hija? I think that's your mother's main reason for frustration, and rightly so! ” 

Juls bowed her head down and a great remorse took over her heart. Lying to her parents wouldn't be easy, she already predicted that, but she didn't expect to see disappointment in their eyes so soon. Valentina decided to respect their space; that was not the time for her to intervene in the conversation. With a low whisper, she reassured Juliana that they were together and that she would not leave her side, whatever might happened. Val's eyes sparkled and Juliana found in that blue expanse the courage to continue.

“I was afraid. I didn't know how to broach the subject, I don't think I can bear to disappoint you” Juliana looked at her parents briefly, both of them with tears in their eyes. “I am no expert in matters of the heart, but I understand that love does not choose its hosts. It does not differ or exclude anyone. Valentina is a woman and I am a woman, but I think the most important thing here is not what we're, but what we see in each other. And Valentina sees me mom, she understands me like no one ever did before. That can't be wrong, can it?”

Lupita was in tears, as were Beltran, Eva, and Valentina.

"No, it is not wrong to love and be loved hija!" Beltran replied, his shaky lips disguised by the black mustache over his mouth.

"Come here, my sweetheart!" Lupe hugged Juliana tightly, showering her face with kisses again. “I would never be disappointed on you because you love someone. I just felt bad that you didn't have enough confidence on your mamá to tell me about it before. I am and always will be your friend Juliana, first and foremost. I want you to trust me to share with me your secrets, your woes, your passions…" Lupe looked toward Valentina and smiled. 

"So you're not mad that I'm dating a woman?"

"Absolutely not. I'm a bit sad that you didn't trust me to talk about your sexuality before! I hope you haven't suffered for a long time keeping this fear of coming out inside your chest, when you could have just told me and dad about it.”

Juliana sighed in relief and so did Valentina. Beltran noticed that his daughter-in-law was fretting, totally insecure.

“Let's start over… Juli, introduce us to your girlfriend!”

Valentina slowly walked closer to the three and offered her hand toward Beltran to greet him. He smiled and pulled Valentina into a strong and cozy hug, so did Lupita. Juliana was so happy that she even forgot for a split second that they're faking a relationship.

"Welcome to the family, Valentina!" Lupita kissed her on the cheek dearly.

“Thank you, Mrs. Valdes. I promise my intentions towards your daughter are the best”

“Please call me Lupe. And about that, you will have a chat with her father!" Valentina nodded vehemently, nervous after the declaration of her new mother-in-law.

"Ma, please" Juls tried to ease her mother's psychological pressure on her new girlfriend, Eva laughed at the situation.

"What? It is not because Valentina is a woman that she will not have to pass our 'quality inspection'. You still need our approval, but we'll have time to do that over the next few days.” Lupita was much more relaxed, as everyone else. 

The first step was taken. Juliana felt a bit lighter after her parents had accepted her homosexual relationship, now she_ just_ had to introduce Valentina to the rest of the family - _easy_. But one thing at a time, all in due time.

* * *

Lunchtime was very enjoyable. Juliana and Valentina went through a brief questionnaire about their relationship, nothing they had not expected. The story of how they met was very well told, they had rehearsed it very successfully. Eva, at one time or another, would help them adding some details to further legitimize the veracity of their relationship.

After a lot of food and a lot of talk, one more challenge to be faced. Mateo opened the front door already looking for his lil sister.

"Where is my Nana?"

“Teo?” Juls ran toward her brother and literally jumped on him. He held her tightly in his arms, spinning their bodies and taking her off the ground.

“Those two are so dramatic! They've seen each other in less than a month and act as if it has been over a year” Eva commented, making Juliana's parents and Valentina burst out laughing.

"Don't be jealous, my love. I'm going there to kiss you and give you a hug in a sec!" Mateo shouted to Eva from the living room. She rolled her eyes and muttered a few inaudible words.

“How was the flight Nana?”

"Good! We arrived safe and sound” The plural response reminded him that Juliana had some more company other than just her inseparable friend Eva.

“Come on, introduce me to the guy who stole my little sister's heart!” Mateo was anxious and excited but after noticing Juliana's face change from joy to insecurity, he imidiatly set her back on the ground. "Nana, what's up?"

“Teo, I need your support. It is very important to me. But I also don't want you to lie if you don't 'agree' with it”

“What's going on Juliana? You are scaring me! You didn't accept asshole Guille back, did you? Because if so, I won't support you on that-”

"No! Of course not” She cut him off.

"Then…"

Juliana grabbed her brother's hand and led him into the dining room. Valentina stood up to greet her brother-in-law, who slowly began to understand why his sister was so distressed.

“Are you serious?” Mateo pointed to Valentina's direction and then looked deeply into Juliana's eyes. The brunette cringed, fearing her brother's reaction - her most faithful mate in life. Lupe and Beltran exchanged glances, unsure of what was going on inside Mateo's head.

“Valentina Carvajal, it's really nice to meet you. Juls talks a lot about you!” Val stretched her hand to the man. He stared at her steadily for a few seconds, Juliana was about to pass out due to the high level of anxiety consuming her body.

"Juliana?" Was all he said, looking at his sister with an incredulous expression.

"Teo, escúchame ... I can explain-"

“Yeah, you better start explaining how you allured such a beautiful woman! Hermanita, I need some classes from you!” He finally smiled and took Valentina in his arms to hug her.

Juliana was about to cry owing to the apprehension of the moment. She threw her wobbly body on the chair, breathing erratically after the scene.

“So that's the reason you were acting awkwardly when I visited you last month? Were you hiding this beauty from your brother? You are terrible Nana!” 

Juls didn't know exactly what Mateo meant, but his speech contributed to reassure her parents that her relationship with Val is months old - not days as it actually is. Eva also breathed a sigh of relief, the most complicated part of the plan had worked - Juliana's parents and brother were all supportive. Valentina, gradually, was getting more confident and relaxed around Juls family. 

They talked for hours in a natural way. It was almost five in the afternoon when Eva asked Mateo for a ride to her father's house. She would be staying with them at the Valdes' house, but she needed to quickly visit her own family. The two said their goodbyes and left. It was the breach for Juliana ask to have a moment alone with Valentina.

Lupita led the way and Beltran helped them carry their bags. Arriving at the entrance of Juliana's room, the brunette hesitated for a few seconds about what to do next. Valentina instantly understood the reason for Juliana's discomfort.

"I can sleep in another room, I don't want to cause any embarrassment-," Val said looking at her in-laws and then to Juliana, who was also waiting for a response from parents.

"No way. We are not that square. You two are adults and responsible for yourselves. You sleep with Juli in her room, there's no problem,” Lupe replied, and as an act of affection she lightly pinched Valentina's flushed cheeks and patted Juliana's face, which was equally red. The woman left to give them both some privacy and Beltran soon followed his wife, but before leaving, he left a warning.

“If you decide to have sex, don't be too loud. Our room is right next door, and your mom won't be happy if she hears inappropriate stuff!” He blinked and left before Juls could say anything on her defense.

Val laughed at the evident abashment on the brunette's face. Both decided just to enter in the bedroom without discussing the subject Beltran mentioned. Juls closed the door and leaned over it, letting a deep sigh of relief finally come out. With her hands covering her eyes, she sensed Valentina slowly getting closer to her.

"Are you okay?" Val asked, gently removing the brunette's hands away from her face so their eyes could meet.

"I think so! Everything went well, right? They are a little intense but they are good people-"

"Juls, your family is as amazing as you're!" Valentina answered honestly. Juliana felt a lot of sincerity on her words.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Val asked smiling.

“I don't know, for everything. This situation. This rollercoaster of emotions at once! It is all so crazy”

“Stop apologizing for the care your family has for you. They just want to protect you, and that's beautiful” Valentina stepped even closer to Juliana and kissed her cheek. The brunette felt her body heating up entirely. “We'll survive these four days, stop worrying too much!” Val pulled away after that. Juliana felt like Valentina had just put a damper on her desires.

“Right, the four days!"

She reinforced, somehow disappointed. But what could she expect from a facade relation? Valentina was there to fulfill a contract. Her family acceptance to her new girlfriend had numbed her against the painful reality. Juliana didn't even remember that it was all a fiction, that it would be over as soon as the plot reached its premeditated end. Val just made her recall that their romance was simply a tale with a settled deadline.

"You can use the closet, I'll have the drawers," Juls offered to Valentina once he realized that the woman was starting to unpack. Val thanked the kindness with a smile. That smile that was slowly mesmerizing her. Juliana shook her head to ward off any inappropriate thoughts and then she decided to undo her suitcase as well. 

Minutes later, breaking the silence, Valentina screamed after opening the closet door. Juliana rushed toward her to check what had happened, whether it was an insect or something alike that had scared the woman. With a wide smile on her lips, Valentina pointed to the closet door. Inside there was a poster - Avril Lavigne, the 2002 'Let Go' album. Juliana quickly ripped the poster off the closet door and threw the paper in the trash. Valentina laughed deeply at her embarrassment.

“Does it mean that my girlfriend is Avril Lavigne's fan?” Val teased, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I _was_, you’ve mistaken the verbal tense!" Juliana replied looking down to the floor, seeking to avoid eye contact and prolong her abashment.

"Was she your teen crush?" Val insisted on the teasing.

"What? No! I mean ... I don't know!" Juliana replied giggling, she could no longer inhibit a laugh.

“Who could tell, senorita designer. You, a true nerd, like rebel girls eh?” Valentina softly grasped Juliana's face with both hands and started singing '_girlfriend_'.

_Hey, hey, You, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, You, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Juliana was in a trance. Valentina has an angelical voice, absolutely well tuned - the woman is a box of endless surprises, good surprises.

“Oh stop it!” Juls tried to divert her attention from Valentina's lips, who without pausing the singing show, soon enough also started moving her hips according to the melody's rhythm.

_Hey, hey, You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, You, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend _

“You know what? I think you should go take a shower!” Juliana said the first thing that came to mind to refrain the woman to continue making fun of her.

“Are you saying I'm smelly? Is that it?” Val feigned disbelief. She raised her left arm to sniff her armpits as if checking its odor. That made Juliana laugh even harder.

"No. I'm just saying you need a cold shower so you can stop raving, thinking that you're Avril!” Juliana held Valentina by the waist and turned her toward the bathroom, pushing her body over there.

"How absurd! I sing much better than your teen crush!” Valentina was willing to piss Juliana to the fullest, all in the name of good humor - of course.

“Enough senorita! Shower, nauu!” Juls directed Valentina into the bathroom and closed the door to prevent her from coming back into the room and restart the singing. The brunette's strategy didn't work out very well. As soon as Val turned on the shower she started humming again, this time the song chosen was _'I'm with you'_. Juliana couldn't restrain the smile that automatically formed on her lips. Valentina is indeed _perfec_t.

Juls only regretted to have 'locked' Valentina inside the bathroom when an almost unbearable urge to urinate overwhelmed her body. Carefully, Juls opened the bathroom door and tried to enter without making any noise that could denounce her presence in there.

"You came to hear me singing or came to peek my naked body?" Valentina asked through the plastic curtains. Juls forcefully closed her eyes, as if she'd been caught in act doing something very wrong.

"I'm bursting, I need to use the toilet or I'm going to wet my pants!"

“Am I the reason why you're wetting your pants, hun?” Val stuck her head out on the side of the curtain to emphasize the irony of her words with a naughty smile on the corner of her mouth.

"You're a perv!" Juliana answered in her own defense, turning her head in the opposite direction.

"Me? Who came up with this shower excuse and then broke into the bathroom?”

"It wasn't an excuse!" Juls replied blandly. Valentina released a loud laugh, incentivizing Juliana to laugh too. "You are ridiculous!"

"Ah yes? It means that Avril is the perfect woman for you then?”

"Oh shut up!" Juls cleaned herself, pulled up her pants, and left the bathroom with an even bigger smile. Valentina would not stop laughing. The interaction between them couldn't be sweeter.

Juliana laid down in bed to wait until Valentina could finish showering so that she could also bathe afterwards. Val came out wrapped in a white towel; hair up in a loose bun, skin still damp with a few apparent drops of water running down her shoulders. Juls almost lost her sanity. Her brown eyes were fixed on the woman, without diverting its attention for a second.

“Are you going to take a shower or are you waiting for me to start singing another song?” Val knocked her back to reality.

“Going!” Juls rushed to the bathroom and quickly undressed to put herself under the sprinkler. Only the contact with cold water could help her to cool her burning skin. 

* * *

Meals at the Valdés's house are always the most sacred moments for the family. This is when they gather as many members as possible to share the food and savor the presence and affection of others. Valentina was very glad to see a more relaxed Juliana, literally feeling herself at home.

Juls and Val were helping to set the plates and cutlery on the table while Beltran and Lupita were finishing the meal. At dinnertime, they would count with Barbara, Sergio, Renata, Panchito and Alicia presences. And as the old saying goes, the last ones came first.

Panchito and Alicia greeted Juliana with great joy and affection. The two equally greeted Valentina in an amicably manner, with much respect they welcomed her to the family. Sergio and Renata did not take much longer to arrive, however, Juliana's cousin unlike the others, wasn't nothing discreet about Valentina.

“Juli, estas de broma? Are you really into a woman? I couldn't ever see that coming” 

Juliana tried to keep her composure after hearing her cousin's exaggerated sarcasticity. Renata was surprised too, but at least the girl has a certain level of awareness and discrition. Sergio's bride advised him to be more discreet about Juliana and her new girlfriend. Juls thanked her for her self discernment and sensitivity. 

Valentina was really looking forward to meet Juls' favorite aunt - Titi. Barbara owns a - kind of - studio in downtown Mexico City called _LAS ESTRELLAS_. The woman works manufacturing perfumes and essences in general, handmade and 100% environmentally sustainable. However, according to Juliana, what Barbara really has a passion for doing is enjoying her hobby: clairvoyance. 

Juliana simply loved the look of surprise on Valentina's face when she told her about Barbara's peculiarities. Juls always talks about her aunt with profound love and admiration, not mentioning that the brunette has much fun telling people about her aunt's leisure activities because almost everyone always has the same amazement reaction - which is hilarious for Juliana's entertainment. _"Do you think she could see my future?"_ Val asked excitedly, and Juls couldn't help but smile. _"I think so"_ was the equally enthusiastic answer.

Without much delay, Valentina would understand why her girlfriend's great affection for her aunt. Barbara unceremoniously opened the front door and shouted, spreading her arms wide open even before entering completely into the house:

“Where's the most beautiful girl on the planet? Come to Titi! ”Juls rushed to hug her. Barbara gave Juliana so many kisses that she didn't even have the time to breathe.

Juls reciprocally kissed her cheeks and hugged her as tightly as she could. Valentina watched them with a huge smile on her face. They looked so happy and so full of love that it was impossible not to be 'contaminated'.

“Let me see your face! Lupe, that chica isn’t eating properly. Estas flaca, mira”. Bárbara was holding Juliana’s face, squeezing her cheeks with both hands to show how her niece was skinny. Lupe - already placing the pans of food on the table - nodded vehemently to demonstrate accordance to her sister.

“Titi, you're suffocating me!” Juliana tried to get away from the body’s inspection. Valentina couldn't hold a loud laugh, which made Barbara finally notice her in the place.

“And who is that gorgeous girl? Juli, I think you just lost your title of the most beautiful on the planet!” Barbara softly tapped Juliana’s face and shot her a wink before walking towards Valentina. 

“You’re such a volatile person, aren’t you? Changes your mind for the first other pretty girl you see” Juliana teased.

“I’m Valentina, Juliana’s girlfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Barbara was so impressed at her beauty and politeness that she took some seconds to process a reply - Juliana knows exactly that kind of feeling. When they touched hands for the greeting, the older woman instantly felt an intense energy chain spreading along her entire body. She closed her eyes and smiled.

“It’s great to _finally_ meet you Valentina!” She answered in a low tone, so only the girl in front on her could hear it. Valentina didn’t understand why she said that, and when she was about to ask, Juliana interrupted her thoughts.

“I can’t blame you for changing your mind Titi; she is in fact the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I mean, look at those amazing ocean eyes”.

Val felt her cheeks burning up, she was flattered by that kind compliment - not because she hasn't heard it before from somebody else, but because she never heard it from Juliana _specifically_. Her heart instantly increased its beating. That, for sure, should mean something.

After introducing her girlfriend to her uncle, aunts, cousin and friend, Juliana's grandparents were the only family members who still need to meet Valentina. That would happen the next day, since Juliana's grandfather - Tonito - had a little discomfort and Perlita decided it would be more prudent for them to stay home that night. Nothing serious, it was just a precaution.

Everyone was sitting in the living room enjoying a good conversation. They were waiting for Mateo and Eva to return so they could start the evening meal. When the stomachs were already starving, the two finally arrived. Eva's hair was messy and her lips were poorly covered by a red lipstick. Mateo greeted everyone with a wide smile on his face and extremely dilated pupils. It didn't take an expert to know that they were intensely making out.

"Finally! I thought you guys got lost on the way,” Beltran joked and everyone laughed, making Eva's cheeks flush, her face extremely red with embarrassment.

“The downtown traffic was a little complicated, papa. I apologize to all for making you wait so long!” Mateo, as always very polite, came up with the most banal excuse he could formulate. Juliana laughed quietly, so did Valentina.

“Indeed! I heard earlier today on the radio that we would have a strong windstorm at night and that it could disrupt local traffic” Barbara said seriously, no one understood where did this subject came from.

"But it isn't windy Barbi, what are you talking about?" Mateo questioned, already used to his aunt's random talks.

“How is it not windy? Eva's hair is completely messed up. It must have been almost a hurricane to leave her in such state”

Everyone laughed deeply at Barbara's irony. The woman is truly sensational, just as Juls had described her - Valentina thought. After a few other jokes, they all sat together at the table to enjoy the dinner prepared by Lupe and Beltran.

Valentina and Juliana sat side by side, and now and then, they would exchanged glances and smiles. Val was extremely comfortable amid Juliana's family. The harmony between them left no doubt that the coming days would be very pleasant. 

"What do you do Valentina, besides dealing with my niece?" Barbara's question came right after they finished dessert. They had just enjoyed some _jericallas_. The rich flavor of vanilla and cinnamon was still present in Valentina's taste buds. 

"Val is a literature geek and my top model!" Juls answered her aunt for Valentina, with a wide smile on her face.

"How so? You're a model ... and what else? ”Sergio asked what everyone was curious to know.

"Well, I-" Valentina tried to explain, but Juliana cut her off.

“She majored in literature, Spanish and English - at the same time. She's a phenomenon!”

The brunette's voice was charged with pride. Of course Juliana was using Valentina's intelligence to brag it to her family. Unlike Guille - who has never read a book in his life - her new girlfriend is very cultured and intellectual. Val couldn't deny that deep inside she felt a little used. As if she were just an object for comparison, a trophy won by Juliana in a particular competition to prove to her family that she was able to 'find' someone better than her ex.

But wasn't that exactly the purpose of the contract? Pretend to be Juliana's girlfriend for a few days for money ?! Valentina swallowed her wounded ego and determined herself to fulfill her role without being emotionally affected. Her professionalism should speak louder than any kind of feeling.

“You're a model, but are you a writer as well?” Panchito's question pulled her out of her internal debate and called her to reality after the question.

“Valentina's family own a book publisher in Buenos Aires!” Juliana continued to answer for her. Val struggled to force a smile and not show the annoyance that was only growing inside her chest.

“And you answer for yourself or is Juliana always your spokesperson?” Beltran questioned and everyone burst out laughing all around the table. 

“Sorry!” Only then the brunette realized what she was doing. “I talk too much when I get nervous. It's just that Valentina is an amazing woman and I just want you all to see that too”Juls held her girlfriend's hand and smiled. Val felt as if every bad feeling inside her body automatically evaporated after that statement and that sweetest and sexiest smirk of the entire world.

“It's all right mija. We understand that you are anxious to us get to know your girlfriend better, but let her speak for herself” Lupita was still laughing by then. “Is your family from Argentina? I knew your accent was kind of familiar!” Lupe added.

“Yes, we are from Mar del Plata, but we moved to the capital when I was a child”

“Mama y Perlita are Argentinas too!” Mateo was the one to speak this time.

“Wow, what a nice coincidence!” Valentina was amazed by the twist of fate.

Perlita met Mr. Antonio on a visit to Mexico. The two dated a few times, and when she was still young, Juliana's grandmother became pregnant with Maria Guadalupe. Tonito moved to Argentina to marry Perla and there Lupe was born - it was a request of his wife's parents. She was named after the Mexican saint, a whim of faith from her father. A year later, Juliana's grandparents moved permanently to Mexico and had their second daughter - Barbara.

“I love the Argentine accent, it's extremely mesmerizing,” Beltran confessed and pecked his wife's lips. 

“I totally agree, pa. Argentines use their tongue in a unique way, it is extremely alluring the way it moves” Juliana gave her opinion in a pure and naive way, but the double meaning of the phrase was obviously explicit to everyone. Valentina was disconcerted, rarely she is put to blush, but it was impossible not to be embarrassed after her in-laws looked to both of them. A loud laughter broke in the background. 

“I meant how the folded use of the tip of the tongue forms treble sounds and-”

“Juls, you're making it worse!” Valentina squeezed her hand to advise the brunette to stop talking.

“But after all, besides modeling for Juliana, are you also a writer?” Mateo changed the subject to lessen the 'pressure' his sister and sister-in-law were feeling.

“Actually, it's the opposite. I read. I review books before they are published. A kind of quality control, as a tester - we could call it that way!”

“This is awesome! Are you paid to read? How marvelous!!!” Barbara, an art lover just like Valentina, commented amazed.

“It must be boring, have to read and read and read… This is not for me!” Sérgio confessed.

“Of course it's not for you! Not even the vow book I loaned to you - so you could come up with ideas for our wedding - you've read… you're lazy, a useless potato bag!” Renata snapped, very annoyed.

“You haven't written your vows yet? Sergio, your wedding is in three days!” Lupita asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course I already wrote it!" He puffed, trying to defend himself but everyone caught a certain tone of lie in his words. “Okay, I haven't written it yet, but I've been trying hard. I swear!” He confessed and everyone laughed, except Renata who was sulking.

“Valentina could help you Sergio, since she understands literature! What do you think about that?” Beltran came up with the idea, and of course Sergio promptly perked up. Val looked to Juliana searching for approval and Juls just smiled, as if agreeing with her father's suggestion.

"Sure! Yes, I can help you!” That was Val's reply. The boy stood up and kissed Valentina's forehead multiple times in gratitude. Sergio can act like an idiot most of the time, but he has a good heart.

After a few other minutes talking, everyone concluded that it was time to rest. The next day would be very busy to everyone with all the preparations for the wedding.

Renata confirmed with Juliana that she would be at the studio 10 am in to try her wedding dress. Juls designed an exclusive model for her childhood friend. Sergio invited Valentina for lunch. He promised to devote himself on reading the vow book so that the next day he could come up with some ideas and finally start writing it.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left to their respective houses. Valentina's first day with the Valdés family was a success.

* * *

When Juliana finally entered her bedroom, Val was already on bed. Her legs stretched under the blanket and her laptop resting on her thighs. Beltran had called his daughter for a private talk after everyone left.

Valentina was working on a new book, for about forty minutes already. Juls shyly smiled before lying down beside the woman. The brunette had changed her clothes for a silk nightgown, 'nothing discreet' - Valentina thought. 

“Do you mind if I work for a few more minutes on the computer?” Val asked staring straight into Juliana's tired eyes, who was already in a horizontal position on bed.

"Not at all. Feel free to do it as long as you want! ”Juls replied smiling. The lines on the brunette's face reinforces every contour of her beauty when she smiles, as if the contraction of Juliana's facial muscles enhances her charm. Valentina got lost on that wonder for a few seconds.

“What are you working on?” Juliana couldn't contain her curiosity.

“Hmm” Val cleared her throat before answering; she needed to get rid of that mind-blowing effect of Juliana's smile before she spoke. “In a collection, poems and poetry”

“In English?”

“No. Spanish!”

"You're amazing! You know that, right?"

Juls had nothing less than admiration in her words. The sparkle in her eyes expressed her adoration for Valentina, and even in such a short time, it was already enough to Juliana be sure that the woman is indeed a _perfection_ of nature.

“I'm just an ordinary mortal as any other human, Juliana” Val tried to hide a certain abashment. 

“If there's one thing I'm sure about in this life, it's that you're not ordinary. You're extraordinary, and I can help you see that if you allow me to!”Juls repeated Valentina's words when they first met. Val couldn't answer, the rush of adrenaline that seized her body blocked her from thinking. 

“Could you read a poem for me?” Juliana was the one to interrupt the strange silence that filled the room. Val just nodded in response. She swallowed hard as Juls pulled her body closer, resting her head on Valentina's shoulder.

Valentina's body acted autonomously, and in moments, her right arm rested behind the back of Juliana's neck, bringing her even closer. The brunette hugged Valentina around the waist and fitted her forehead between the woman's neck and shoulder, her eyes fixed on the computer screen. Val gave Juliana a short kiss on her forehead and inhaled the scent of her hair before start reading.

In instants, Juliana was already sleeping peacefully - as if the warmth of Valentina's arms contained some chemical substance with relaxing powers to soothe her body and mind at the same time. Just as a morphine relieves the most severe body aches, Val's affection prevents any distress from prevailing on Juliana's heart and head. That comfort is her newest and most effective sleeping pill. 

Valentina couldn't help but admire the woman's luster lips. Not even Da Vinci could portray that enigmatic - yet seductive - smile. Juliana's beauty is so stunning that not even the most talented of artists could portray her fairly.

Val closed the laptop, turned off the lamp on the side table, and settled into Juliana's arms. They slept all night cuddling.

* * *

_"Mom, you can't go in like this ... They could be naked!" _

Valentina heard a murmur, but she wasn't sure if it was reality or if she was still dreaming. Without opening her eyes, she felt the weight of Juliana's body over hers, just as they had fallen asleep the night before. As she was still very drowsy, Valentina decided to go back to sleep, but her plans were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"I want to see my chiquita!"

It was all Val heard before she felt a strong impact on the bed. Perlita had jumped on her and Juliana, causing the mattress to move like an earthquake. Juls woke instantly, just as Val's eyes had widened after the fright.

"What's going on?" Juliana asked, completely lost. Her arms and legs were still intertwined with Valentina's when she realized that her grandmother was also on the bed.

"Mom ... Get out of there!" Lupita shouted from the bedroom door, totally embarrassed.

“Good morning girls… Abuelita has arrived!”

Perlita didn't give enough time for Juliana to discern what was really happening. Like an extremely excited child, Juliana's grandmother kissed her cheeks incessantly.

“Abuela, wait! I can't move!” In moments, Juliana and Valentina were crying with laughter.

“Abuelita missed you, chiquita!" Perlita declared as she continued the kisses and hugs session. Juliana was a little emotional, after all, it's been almost six months without seeing her grandmother in person and that warm welcome would definitely never be forgotten.

“I missed you too, Perlita. But I must confess that you probably are scaring Valentina!” 

Val laughed so hard that her belly hurt. Without hesitation, Perlita started kissing the new family member as well, with the same affection she had dedicated to Juliana.

“Get used to it, porque abuelita es completamente loca por sus chiquitos - because Granny is completely crazy about her grandkids! And you are also one of them now!" 

Valentina felt an instant love for Perla. Val's grandparents died when she was still a child, so this unique grandmother's warmth was yet to be experienced by her. 

“Okay mom, they got it. Now, let the girls wake up in peace. Later you spoil them a bit more!” Lupita said as she took the older woman off the bed. Perlita was reluctant to leave the bedroom, but she eventually accepted Lupe's considerations. She apologized before leaving, closing the door to give her daughter and daughter-in-law some privacy.

Val didn't say a word, she just turned her head to Juls and the two immediately started laughing with nonstop. Juliana's laughter was so delicious and so honest that Valentina couldn't help but appreciate the moment. After a few seconds, the brunette realized that Valentina had stopped laughing and that she was watching her silently, with a silly smile on her face.

“Que?”

“Nothing…” Val tried to look away, but it was too late.

"Nothing? Come on, tell me! Confess that you think we're a bunch of crazy people in this family!” Juls teased, tickling Val's ribs. 

“Cut it off!” Val, amid chuckles and small jumps, took Juliana's hands on hers to prevent the brunette from continuing it. Juliana raised a brow as if still insisting to receive an answer. "The sound of your laughter is extremely pleasurable, chiquita!" Val teased Juliana just as her grandmother had called her. Running her fingers through Juliana's black hair, Valentina smiled shyly and found courage to complete her thought. “I took a mental note to make you laugh like this every single morning”

A tension arose between them. Juliana's eyes traveled through every detail of Valentina's face, without disguising her libido. Val also forgot any formal professional protocols, the lust for Juliana was stronger than the voice of reason.

With hands still connected, Valentina lovingly ran her fingers over the brunette's skin. Juls felt herself becoming breathless when an uncontrollable heat settled between her legs. In a joint motion, both narrowed the space between them until their foreheads touched.

Juls closed her eyes to relish the sensation of Valentina's soft skin over hers, their noses sliding in perfect harmony caused an instant increase of desire between them. Slowly, Juliana moved closer and closer to the woman, making each hair on Val's arm to erect one by one.

The electricity of the touches grew even stronger with the slow and pleasurable seduction of their hands, which explored each other's skin carefully. Juliana dared to pass her thumb slowly up Valentina's neck until she reached her chin, and then stopped at her lips. In an instinctive reaction, Val kissed the brunette's finger, who let out a moan to express her appetite for more.

Valentina pulled Juliana's body closer to hers vehemently, dragging the brunette by the waist and entwining their legs under the blanket. Juls bit her own lip to suppress a louder moan to escape her mouth. The soft fabric of the silk nightgown and the warmth of Juliana's skin only increased the pleasure all over Valentina's body, who did not hold back and laid on top of her.

With their legs still intertwined, Juliana tightened her grip on Valentina's neck. With a bold move, Juls lifted her waist against Valentina's thigh, rubbing their bodies harder against the other, causing a loud sound of pleasure to escape Val's mouth. The brunette was completely aroused, Val could feel her heat and the humidity even though her panties prevented a direct contact of their skin.

It was not possible to continue postponing the inevitable. Valentina captured Juliana's lips fiercely, with an ardor never felt by either of them. Juls locked both her legs around Valentina's waist to ensure the contact as long as possible. Juliana laced her fingers in between Val's hair with one hand, with the other, she lifted her pajama top to have access to the woman's skin. It was the first time a 'simple' kiss had turned her on like this.

Val tightening her grip on Juliana's waist, squeezing her fingers. She slipped her tongue over the brunette's lips, who readily allowed it to enter her mouth. Juls reciprocated Valentina's sensuality and sucked her tongue leisurely, holding the muscle with passion in between her teeth.

Neither of them seemed to care about air. Breathing was an insignificant task at that very moment. Valentina bites and then licks Juliana's chin leaving her skin - and other places - extremely wet, causing an unprecedented sensation of pure concupiscence in every cell of the brunette's body.

“Girls, breakfast is ready!”

Lupita opened the door to see the making out scene between Juliana and Valentina. She quickly tried to cover her eyes with her hands. Apologizing, Lupe closed the bedroom door as quick as possible. Val jumped in fright and, with lightning speed, in seconds she was already getting out of bed running to the bathroom. Juls didn't have time to soothe Valentina, who had already left her in bed alone - yet processing the mind-blowing effect of that kiss. 

"Take your time to finish ... _waking up_ ... then join us in the garden for breakfast" Lupe completed already outside the room. Juliana, sitting on the edge of the bed, heard her mother's footsteps hurrying along the corridor. 

With her erratically breathing and the throbbing between her legs, Juls finally realized what she and Valentina were doing. She closed her eyes tightly and wiped the sweat on her forehead that seemed to not cease. Juliana ran her fingers over her lips, they were pleasurably sore after the intensity of the friction she practiced against Valentina's lips.

Valentina - _the perfect one_. It was impossible for Juliana to prevent the delicious sensation that just the mere memory of that kiss made her feel.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again  
Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
(Halo - Beyoncé)
> 
> Gracias 🍑❤🍰


	4. C4 - THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: be prepared for a looooong chapter + an extra one.

It had been almost ten minutes since Valentina had locked herself inside the bathroom. Juliana, sitting on the edge of her bed with her eyes fixed on the door, impatiently awaited for her. No rustle came from there, not even a low noise. Juls began to worry, her anxious mind started to create different scenarios, some even funny for such absurdity thoughts. What if she jumped the window and ran away? Or did she faint in agony for kissing me? My kiss is that bad? Should I go there and check if she is ok? Juliana couldn't stop wondering.

Gnawing her nails, Juls got up and found the courage to take a few steps toward the bathroom door. She stood there but did not have the audacity to proceed, frozen in place.

Valentina was sitting on the toilet staring at the wall. Her glazed look portrayed the bewilderment that she was feeling. She still had the sensation of pure horniness running through her body, her skin was yet burning and her tongue still have Juliana's taste. Never before she’d been so involved with a client. She could count on the fingers of one single hand how many times she had kissed a contractor. Specifically twice, now the third with Juls. However, never - ever - she was the one to take the initiative, as she had just done.

She got up after a long internal monologue and decided to brush her teeth and wash her face. After her morning hygiene routine, Valentina finally got out of there. Opening the door, she bumped into Juliana who was standing in front of the bathroom entrance.

“I… is that… I… hmm… ask you if… okay are?” Juliana was as lost as a nun on a honeymoon. Val blinked fast, searching for the right words to say.

"Sorry for the delay. You must be wishing to use the toilet-” Val passed by Juliana and walked toward the closet to grab some clothes and change herself. Juls was even more confused, Valentina was simply acting as if nothing had happened.

"Is everything fine?" Juls spoke, gesturing with her hands to question if things were ok between them.

"Yes. Are you all right?” Val replied without looking at Juliana, still choosing what to wear.

"Yeah, I think"

The brunette stood still for a few other seconds, not knowing what to do. Valentina then looked at her and offered a shy smile. Clearly, neither of them knew what they were doing. Juls reciprocated the timid grin then walked to the bathroom in complete silence.

By the time Juliana returned to the bedroom, Valentina had already replaced her pajamas with a navy blue dress. Strips of lace, probably hand-stitched, highlighted her freckled white skin - the most delicate brownish dots all over her shoulders. Her collarbone was slightly exposed due to the discreet V-neckline, which further outlined the curves from her chin to her chest. Juliana simply loves the power that a well-made outfit possesses, but undoubtedly, even the simplest of outfits would look exceptional on that body.

“JULIANA!”

Valentina's voice echoed somewhere inside Juliana's head, which seemed to be empty. She could only feel her heart racing inside her chest, nothing else. When Val repeated the call, with a firmer and louder tone of voice, Juls woke from the reverie.

“Que?” Was the only sound that came out of her throat.

“You need to change your clothes so we can have breakfast with your family. They must be waiting for us and soon you'll have to go meet Renata”

The naturalness in which Valentina spoke was terrifying. Juliana was about to explode from so much uncertainty, agony, and anxiety inside of her, while Val seemed to be more self-assured than ever. "She's a great professional," Juls felt obliged to remind herself that their story was nothing but fictional. But how _unrealistic _that kiss was?

Without making a sound, Juliana walked to the dresser and opened the drawers. From there she took black jeans with small torn details on the knee-length, a white linen shirt and a matching bra. Quickly, she headed to the bathroom to change. Val took a deep breath, releasing all the tension she was feeling. She grabbed one of the books beside her on the corner table and tried to read it, but her eyes couldn't focus on those pages.

Juls took about five minutes to get ready. When she opened the door, it was Valentina's turn to admire a sight of paradise. Her skinny jeans perfectly outlined every muscle in Juliana's legs, not to mention the perfect curves of her ass. "Holy shit Juls!" Valentina shouted internally. And without realizing it, Val let the book slip from her hands and fall open on the bed. Her eyes still noted the buttons on Juliana's shirt slightly open above her chest, carefully revealing her tanned skin in contrast to the intense white of the shirt.

“Could you please help me to fold my sleeves?” Juliana approached her and extended her arms. Valentina agreed with the idea faster than the Flash. After adjusting her body on the edge of the bed, Val pulled Juls closer, placing the brunette between her legs. She folded the fabric slowly and with great care and dedication, enjoying the simple task she was demanded for.

“Done!” Valentina announced what Juliana already knew. The brunette couldn't take her eyes off her.

“Gracias!”

Juliana walked away after thanking her with a smile and a sexy wink. Val could only think that Juls had planned a strategy, starting a game of seduction to test who would give in first. She smiled too, amused by her own silly thoughts and also for watching the scene of Juliana tucking her shirt into her pants. Juls put on a pair of sneakers and they finally left the bedroom to join the others in the garden.

On the way, Juls tried to tie her hair in a ponytail and Valentina, as always very helpful, decided to assist.

“Stop here, wait—” Val took the hair tie from the brunette's hand and combed her black hair with her fingers. “Is that tight enough?” She asked before tying the tail, Juls just nodded.

Valentina positioned herself in front of Juliana then kissed her cheek. Juls just smiled and offered her hand to Valentina.

They arrived in the garden holding hands, everyone smiled lovingly at them. Juls greeted her grandfather Tonito and introduced him to her new girlfriend. The two sat side by side at the large table to enjoy the company of Juliana's parents, Eva, Mateo, Tonito and Perlita. They all were relishing the good conversation and the delicious meal on that extremely pleasant morning.

“What happened to you yesterday, grandpa? We missed you both at dinner!” Mateo asked and everyone waited for the answer.

“Stomach gases. Couldn't stop farting!” He answered frankly and everyone laughed, except Lupita.

“Pa, por favooor. We're in the middle of the meal” Lupe pondered and her father just shrugged, totally at ease.

"It was a night of horror; I had to go to sleep on the couch!" Perla confessed and everyone laughed even harder.

“Santo Díos!” Lupe threw her napkin on the table in frustration since the conversation was taking an unpleasant course.

“Vieja, I told you that I shouldn't eat that soup. I only have gases when I consume her soup. She is the one to blame!” He pointed fingers at her as he explained to everyone the reasons for his discomfort.

“Vieja is your mother, that mummy. And it's not my fault if you eat like a pig and get sick! Don't play dumb, _Tontiiito!”_ Perlita patted her husband's shoulder and everyone laughed hard, including both of them.

“Do you know when Juliana's girlfriend will want to come back here? NEVER!” Lupita also joked after a while. It was impossible not to be carried away by the light and relaxed mood.

“Actually, I'm loving it! Your family is extremely funny, I've never felt so comfortable” Val said for the first time, and Juls couldn't contain the happiness that came over her after hearing those words.

“Your girlfriend is really lovely chiquita. Your judgment to choose partners has improved considerably, abuelita is proud!”

For a few long seconds everyone remained silent after Perla's comparison. Juliana for the first time, remembered about Guillermo since she placed both feet in her hometown. Her face lost its color and her vision began to blur, perhaps from the urge to cry that washed over her body.

“As a matter of fact, she wasn't the one who chose me. I chose her!" Val broke the silence and then kissed Juliana's cheek, just to gain access to her ear and whisper, "_breathe, I'm with you_".

Juliana's face flushed instantly, regaining its natural color after hearing a collective 'ohhh'. She smiled broadly as Valentina rested her face in the crook of her neck and then softly kissed her skin.

“I should have married a woman! Juliana is the visionary in this family, men only give us trouble!” Perlita commented, making Beltran, Tonito and Mateo grumble in protest.

“I totally agree with Perla. Men are extremely childish and undecided!” Eva added, shaking a half-eaten donut that was on her hand.

"Oh yeah? That's not what you told me last night!” Mateo defied and everyone looked at her. Eva went completely unresponsive; her face so red that it seemed that all the blood in her body had gone up to her head.

“Mateo, shut up!” She bellowed, slapping his arm. He laughed, and so everyone else did too.

The breakfast was very nice, as was all the Valdes family meals. Everyone had already eaten enough; they just stayed at the table to continue the pleasurable chat. Until Perlita pulled a photo album out of her bag.

“Oh no, granny! For Christ's sake” Juliana already knew what it was about.

"Callate! I have to show Valentina how an eccentric kid you were”

Juls covered her face with both hands in total frustration. Her grandmother had the most ignominious and compromising photo collection of her childhood. Luckily, none of this ever fell into the hands of gossip magazines, or it would be the end of her public credibility.

Valentina was uncontrollably laughing. The photos were precious and Perlita's comments were even better. There were pictures of Juliana dressed as a skateboarder - just like Avril, a pic of her with hair bangs uneven after being disproportionately chopped by herself, and even a photo of her punk phase. Juls dressed in black from head to toe, wearing equally black lipsticks and her hair covering her eyes.

"Wasn't she a cutie?" Perla asked proudly.

"Lovely! I still don't know which mini Juls is my favorite, skateboarder or emo?!” Val looked at her and smiled, Juliana was in a deep trance watching the woman interacting so delicately with her grandmother.

"That's my favorite!"

Perla showed a picture of kiddo Juliana pretending to be a stylist. Her dolls lined up as if they were participating in a fashion show. Little Juls was in the middle of them, her straight black hair loose with a measure tape around her neck, doing a model pose, and a toothless smile - missing both fangs. Valentina melted completely.

"Definitely, that's my favorite as well!" Val replied with teary eyes, unsure of why so emotional. Perla was thrilled too, as were Lupe and Juliana.

“My favorite Nana was by that time when they played that telenovela on Televisa… What was the name pa? _Insurgentes_?”

"_Rebeldes_!" Beltran replied, laughing out loud.

“Yes, Rebels. She'd wear a red tie to go to school every day, it was hilarious!”

“You guys want to ruin my reputation, that's it!” Juliana stood up to leave the table, a bit annoyed.

“No Nana wait, I haven't told Valentina everything yet. There is still the Britney Spears phase-"

Before Mateo could continue the show of shame, Juliana threw her napkin on his face causing him to shrink in defense. Her brother still tried to keep talking, but Juliana started running after him through the garden, just as they used to do when they were kids.

‘If any of you get hurt, I don't want anyone crying around me’ That's what Lupita would always yell as a warn and they both would completely ignore it. From time to time, one of them would end up with a grated knee, but the fun always outweighed responsibility.

When Juliana finally reached Mateo, they were by the pool area. In an unexpected movement the man was thrown into the water by his sister, who laughed while running away. As he emerged from the pool decided to revenge, Juls hid behind Valentina, hugging her girlfriend around the waist as if she were a shield against her brother's attacks.

“Come on, Nana! Don't be a coward” He surrounded the two trying to reach his sister, his body completely soaked.

“Teo, I can't be late. I need to meet Renata in a few minutes-” Juls tried to find escape and Valentina just laughed in between the two siblings. Val felt the warmth of Juliana's body against her back and without reasoning it, she intertwined their fingers, as Juliana's hands were resting on her belly.

“Fine, I forgive you for now. But there's going to be a round two!” Mateo gave up the attacks and went to the bathroom to change. Juliana took advantage of the proximity of her body to Valentina's and placed a short kiss on the woman's shoulder, inhaling the natural scent of her skin. Val shivered.

"Are you coming to the studio with me?"

Juls suggested to her without separating their bodies. Val just turned her head to answer Juliana's question, but soon she regretted the closeness of their lips. Before Valentina could process a reply, Beltran interfered.

“Your mother and I thought we could give Valentina a ride, as she will help Sergio with the vows. It's the perfect opportunity to show her our restaurant and also talk a little more.”

"Of course, I appreciate it!" Valentina replied after a few exchanges of glances with Juls.

"Okay. Then I'll meet you later!” Juls finally broke away from Valentina, but before leaving she kissed her forehead. "Take it easy on her dad!" Juliana whispered to Beltran, who simply smiled and winked.

Eva went to the studio with Juliana just to get rid of Mateo - even though she doesn't like Renata. Valentina would go with her in-laws to the restaurant where she would meet Sergio at 10am to help him with the wedding vows. Day two of the contract began in full swing.

* * *

The interaction between Val, Beltran and Lupita was very pleasant and smooth. Valentina's in-laws showed her every installation of their restaurant, located in central Mexico City. The woman was delighted; it's a very cozy place with a wonderful decoration. The tour lasted a few minutes, and ended as soon as Sergio arrived.

They all greeted each other in a friendly manner. Lupita and Beltran chatted with Sergio for a few minutes about the wedding buffet - which the two would be responsible for - and then left to start cooking and also to give Valentina and their nephew some privacy to talk.

They sat in the middle of the restaurant's still-empty lounge; the place would open only at lunchtime, thus the silence was perfect so the boy could concentrate and write something. Sergio already arrived confessing not having read the vows book, he justified being tired and indisposed at night. Val was absolutely certain that ‘making’ him write would be harder than she had imagined.

“Alright, let's start this way… tell me at least three things you love about Renata!”

"Three? Hmm… her kiss-” Sergio spoke excitedly and Valentina made a great effort to do not roll her eyes “-and aaa... her legs and her butt!” He completed proudly.

"Okay. It's a start…” Val continued to be patient. “Now tell me three non-physical things!”

"Impossible!" He answered immediately.

“How impossible, what you mean?” Val questioned bemused.

"This is a girl thing!" He replied laughing but when he realized that Valentina remained serious and with an expression of total bafflement, he held back. “I mean, talking about feelings is easier for women. Men were not made for that!” He tried to fix it, but only worsened it.

Val opened her mouth a few times before answering that extremely sexist statement; however, she couldn't create any embarrassment between her and a member of Juliana's family, so she decided to be milder.

“Men and women are not 'made' for things, Sergio. Every person is equally capable when there's dedication and encouragement. Everyone can talk about love, there is no rule or 'natural order' to love and be loved. This idea of a 'girl thing' is nothing more than the false supremacy of patriarchalism taught from generation to generation... it's high time we break this medieval thinking, don't you agree?”

Sergio was speechless. Not because he felt intimidated, but because he didn't understand a word Valentina had said.

"Sure! If you say so..."

Val didn't contain her laughter, nor did the man. They continued talking for a few more minutes until he abruptly got up from his chair and ran to the restaurant door to greet two boys. One was Lucho, his college friend - a complete idiot. The other was his groomsman, Guillermo. Sergio introduced Valentina to both of them and it didn't take a minute for her to hate Juliana's ex even more.

"Have you started the bachelor party without us, you traitor?" Guille asked pointing at Valentina, as if implying that Sergio and her were on a date.

“Valentina is helping me to write the vows! She has a degree in literature and tio Beltran had the brilliant idea to ask her to assist me in this impossible mission!” The three men laughed, Val just faked a smile.

"Do you also steal books?" Lucho asked, kneeling in front of her.

"What?"

“Because you stole my heart!” He kissed her hand and she instantly pulled it in disgust. Guillermo and Sergio laughed at the scene, Valentina counted to ten mentally to prevent herself from knocking the imbecile out.

"Enough of this tea party, let's drink like men?!"

Guille suggested going to a bar and Sergio was about to accept when his phone rang, it was Renata. Juliana's ex asshole and Lucho began to mimic moans with thinner voices - as if they were women - so Sergio's fiancée could hear it on the other side of the phone and argue with the poor boy.

‘Stupid kids - though, not even kids are that stupid' Valentina told herself after watching that pathetic scene. The two shared a high-five in celebration once they heard Sergio explaining himself to Renata.

"When can I take you to a romantic dinner?" Lucho insisted and Val could no longer contain herself.

“When hell freezes over!” She snapped, completely impatient.

"Oh come on, Belle ... let me be your Beast!" He pointed to himself, proud to have used a literature language to hit on her. Guille encouraged his antics.

“You're more alike Gaston”

"Gas ... who?" Lucho asked looking at Guille who shrugged, also not knowing what Val was talking about. "Does not matter. If he is your model as a perfect Mr. Right, you can count on me princess!” He blinked and bent to kiss Valentina.

“I'm not a princess and I'm not looking for an arrogant prince. I'm _the perfect one_ in this case, literally” Val replied, walking away from the boy.

Sergio hung up. He looked a bit annoyed, running his hands through his hair and muttering in dissatisfaction.

"What's up Sergio?" Val asked.

“Renata wants me to go to dance class!”

Of course, his two 'friends' would mock him. They started making jokes like, 'You're going to turn into a girl!' ‘This marriage will end your manhood!’; ‘Don't go and show her who's boss!’ The latter statement made Valentina's stomach clench in disgust. Juliana's ex is repulsive.

"I cannot. I have to go, it's for the wedding!” Sergio replied somewhat embarrassed, and his friends laughed of him even more.

“Fine, but don't count on me! I'm going to a bar to get wasted then find some chicks for sex as a real man do. Are you going with him Guille?”

"No fucking way, I'll go with you ... I can't stand Juliana's brother, that asshole!"

Valentina was listening to the conversation silently, but could not help but defend Mateo mentally "you’re the asshole, grotesque!"

“Yes, and above all I don't like that dancer. Pinche maricón! Though seeing Juliana wouldn't be a bad idea, huh champ!?” Lucho nudged Guillermo with his elbow and winked at him. Valentina's blood boiled. “How is your cousin Sergio, still hot as fuck?” Val was about to erupt when Sergio intervened.

"Hey, show some respect!"

“That's right Lucho, respect! It's not because Juli and I aren't together anymore that you can talk about her like this. I really miss my morrita, can't get her out of my head!”

Guille confessed somewhat emotional, but Valentina stopped paying attention to his bullshit speech when she heard 'my morrita'. Juliana is HER morrita. Jealousy was taking over her body like never before in her life.

"Which head, top or bottom one?" Lucho asked, making the two boys laugh. Valentina decided to get out of there or she'd punch each of them.

“I'm going to the toilet, excuse me!” Val walked as fast as she could, before committing a homicide - one no, two.

As soon as Valentina walked away, Lucho began to question Sergio who the woman was. He didn't tell them she was Juliana's girlfriend, Sergio may be a fool but he isn't childish - at least not as his friends.

“I bet 50 bucks I sleep with her until the end of the weekend!” Lucho took the money from his wallet and threw it on the table.

"You can't, Sérgio's teacher is too much for you!" Guillermo teased, making Lucho mad.

“So we do this: you get in the bet, since you think you're too good... I'll invest in the teacher and you in Juliana, the one to have sex first gets all the money!”

"Neta? Do you want to lose money like that?” Guille didn't even bother to make Juliana a mere bet object in front of her cousin. Sergio said nothing, just watched them defiantly.

"Deal! The easiest 50 bucks of my life… you know how Juliana can't resist me!” They shook hands to seal the challenge. Sergio laughed.

“I bet 100 bucks neither of you will get what you want!”

“Is he really doubting us? This marriage is messing up with your brain Sergio” Lucho laughed, totally convinced that he would win the bet. Little did he know that his friend had precious information that would alter the whole dynamics of the 'game'.

“Deal mates! We have a challenge and 200 bucks up for grabs!” Guille spoke and Valentina, who was back to the lounge, heard only the last words.

“What is up for grabs?” She asked and Sergio decided it was time to get rid of them both.

“I think you better go. I still need to finish writing the vows, or in reality, start it... ”

The boys said their goodbyes but Val refused to talk to any of them. Lucho still blew a kiss for her, making her even angrier.

As soon as they left, Sergio tried to apologize for their rudeness but Valentina was unwilling to listen. She simply suggested that they kept trying to write the vows and get it done asap.

* * *

After lunch Valentina and Sergio went to Mateo's dance studio. There they would meet Renata, Juliana and Eva. Sergio achieved to write half a page, which was already a notorious feat given the boy's willingness to write - none. Val was still pissed off, she wondered all the way how such a special woman as Juliana could be 'charmed' by an idiot like Guillermo. _There is no accounting for taste, I guess_. She was trying to find a minimally acceptable justification, but it was almost impossible.

Arriving at the dance studio, Mateo warmly welcomed them. Val remembered about the two imbeciles comments once she saw her brother-in-law. Mateo is one of the kindest men she has ever met. Juls, Renata and Eva arrived shortly after. Valentina didn't hold back and ran to hug her girlfriend.

“Hey, are you okay?” Juls was surprised by the strong hug Valentina gave her, clearly tense. "Did my cousin cause you that much of trouble?" Juliana teased making Val laugh and finally relax in her arms.

"I think I simply missed you!"

Val didn't know why those words came out of her mouth. In fact, what she meant was that she was sorry for everything Juliana probably went through with Guille. Valentina wanted to say that her ex is an asshole and she deserves someone much better, who could make her truly happy. Valentina wanted to be that person.

"I missed you too!" Juliana replied in a whisper, looking straight into Valentina's blue eyes.

“I am sorry to break this romantic mood between you two but we need to start. If I don't get Sergio to learn two acceptable dance moves by Sunday for the wedding party, Renata will kill me!” Mateo called them so they could join the others. They exchanged smiles and walked to near the group holding hands.

"Okay, let's start at an easy pace-" Mateo turned on the radio, _John Legend's All of Me_ started to play.

"-Rena and Sergio, come here please!"

Mateo taught them both some moves and after a few minutes and attempts, the two were dancing pretty well. Juls and Val clapped their hands for encouragement, but Sergio was clearly shy. Eva was sitting in the corner of the room with a sulky face, so Valentina quickly addressed her.

"Eva, are you ok?"

“I don't want to be here. I can't stand that girl!” She referred to Renata, Valentina had already detected a certain stress between the two but she didn't know the reason for such tension.

“Calm down Evangelina. This is not the time for your outbreaks.” Juliana approached the two already scolding her friend's bad mood.

“This girl doesn't deserve your friendship Julianna. You may play naive pretending not to listen to me... not my problem. But I ain't obligated to feign I like her!”

"Oh Eva, how childish!" Juls walked away, unwilling to argue. Eva folded her arms across her chest like a thwarted child who didn't have one of her whims heard by mommy.

"Come on, let's dance! I also need to relieve some stress” Valentina invited her. It took Eva a few seconds to realize that she was being taken to dance by her best friend's fake girlfriend.

"I don't know how to dance!"

"Me neither, so let's just have some fun to ease the tension!" Val smiled and Eva stood up, she had nothing to lose.

Juls laughed to see Valentina and Eva dancing, her friend is really a disaster. Even though Val tried to help her move accordingly to the rhythm of the song, Evangelina still continued to be clumsy - totally lacking tempo. Mateo also laughed at the sight of the scene, and as Sergio and Renata were doing fine with the simple choreography he had taught them, the dancer took his sister out to the dance floor.

The Valdes siblings were dancing perfectly in tune, Juliana seemed to be as professional as Mateo. Val paused for a few seconds to admire the brunette easily moving her hips and legs. Eva couldn't take her eyes off her 'secret' crush either. The song came to an end and Sérgio was very proud of himself, full of airs and graces, thinking he suddenly became a true twinkle toes. Of course his illusion would come to an end sooner than he wished.

“Okay, let's go with some bachata now!” Mateo promptly changed the song and a high-pitched guitar sound began to play.

"Nooo..." Sérgio tried to protest but Renata promptly repressed it.

"Shall we get our girls off to dance?" Mateo suggested to Juliana, who smiled and agreed with a blink.

"Senorita, will you give me the honor of this dance?" Juls invited Valentina from a certain distance, the woman quickly walked toward her with a huge smile on her lips.

“You lead?” Val teased.

"It will be a pleasure!" Juliana replied already positioning her right hand on Val's hand and the left one on her hips. 

_Cuando sientes mariposas en el alma, con cada beso simplemente una mirada…_

The two began to slide across the room as if they were floating. Juliana guided the movements and Valentina easily followed them. Both were looking down to their connected legs rubbing in time with the rhythm of the melody. Juls took courage to lower her left hand to Valentina's waist. The bold initiative made their eyes connect, smiles inevitably lighting up their faces.

"I thought I heard you say that you couldn't dance" Juliana commented with her low tone of voice modulated by explicit desire, making Valentina bite her lips in reaction.

“I have a good teacher!” Val didn't hold back and replied teasingly. Juliana wouldn't be silent, the flirting game between them was just beginning.

_Eso es amor, cuando despiertas sonriendo a la mañana..._

Juliana sang the lyrics near Valentina's ear, and both instantly remembered the kiss from earlier that morning. The tension quickly increased between them. At each movement, the two squeezed more firmly against each other's body seeking for more friction. Their intertwined legs brushed with more vehemence and need. Mateo, Eva, Renata, and Sérgio stopped to watch the show. The two were in their private world; nothing and no one else mattered.

As soon as the song was over, Juls didn't hold back and captured Valentina's lips on hers. Holding her tightly around the waist with both hands, the brunette desperately needed to feel the warmth of Val's skin again. The intensity of their kisses were escalating rapidly. Valentina had both arms around Juliana's neck, willing to show the brunette all the affection she deserves to receive - unlike the scorn Guillermo used to give her.

Valentina could feel the moisture forming between her legs; Juliana's kisses turns her on easily. Juls was devilishly horny too, and as an involuntary act, she lowered her hand a little further until reaching and gently squeezing Val's ass.

"HMMHMM" Mateo cleared his throat at least four times before they finally heard the signal and "realized" that they were not alone in the room. Eva was shocked. Her mouth parted, unsure of what to think about that kiss she'd just witnessed. Only she, apart from the two, knows that this was all a made up story; however, Juliana and Valentina didn't seem to remember about this _tiny detail_.

"What are you two doing?" Evangelina questioned still not understanding a thing.

Only after hearing the bewilderment tone of Eva's voice, Juls and Valentina discerned what they were doing - once again.

“Oh stop the reprehension, Eva! They are girlfriends, it's normal to lose control sometimes. Don't worry girls, it's alright. I just recommend that you wait until you get home so you can use the bed, my studio is not the appropriate place for sexual activities.”

They both just started laughing at Mateo's statement, not looking away from each other for even a thousandth.

"Want to get out of here?"

Valentina just nodded to answer Juliana. They joined hands and headed to the door without looking back. Before they left the studio, Sergio shouted to remind his cousin not to forget about dinner at Renata's folks’ house later, at 7pm. ‘Okay!’ Was the only word they heard in response.

Silence can be either agonizing or pleasurable. For Valentina and Juliana at that very exact moment, the peace of that noiseless ride was extremely comfy. Juls drove through the streets of Mexico City in a deep inner peace state. She hadn't felt so light in a long time. Val equally enjoyed a special tranquility, as if every element of the universe was finally in harmony and life was just starting to make sense.

In just under ten minutes, Juls parked the car near a small zoo. Val did not quite understand Juliana's intention, but there were no questions from her. They both got out of the car and Juls led the way. It was a pleasant Friday afternoon, with stable weather; the sun in between some clouds and a cool breeze sometimes kissing their skin, soothing the typical local heat.

"Come on, I want to show you something!"

Val just followed Juliana, dazzled by the woman's beauty and delicacy. If Juls asked Valentina to follow her to the ends of the earth, she would surely do so without hesitating.

They stopped in front of a tree, its broad branches with large leaves were shadowing a green bench beside it. Juls led Valentina closer to the plant, and soon Val noticed Juliana's name engraved on its trunk.

“I'd come here almost every day after school when I was younger. I've always loved this place” Juls broke the ice between them.

“Would you come here with some sweetheart?” Val joked and Juliana promptly laughed.

“Can you see any other name on that tree besides mine?” Valentina shook her head after noticing that there was nothing but Juliana's name on the wood. “I was never very popular; I didn't even have friends, let alone sweethearts!” Juls continued to laugh, but Valentina watched her silently, as if implicitly asking her to tell more about her life.

“I've always been a quiet girl, I could hardly socialize with classmates. Mom would tell me it was okay to be different, but I didn't understand how different was I. And I just didn't know why I've always found majority of the boys a bunch of idiots-”

"They still are, all of them." Val interrupted her to make a very pertinent observation. Juliana laughed.

"They still are!" She nodded before continuing. "But what really intrigued me was why I was so afraid of other girls, I didn't know how to interact with them and I never understood, until"

"Until ..." Val knew exactly what the brunette was referring to.

"’Til I kissed a girl when I was thirteen, it was the craziest experience of mine so far!”

“Why so far? Did you do anything more shocking after that?” Val asked curiously.

"Yes!"

"What?"

“I hired an escort to pretend to be my girlfriend and now I can't stop thinking about her!”

Silence settled between them. Unlike moments ago in the car, this time the silence was nothing comfortable. Valentina didn't expect that kind of declaration.

“It took me a long time to understand that I had enjoyed that kiss when I was a teenager. I refused to accept that I could like girls as much as I could be attracted to boys. Only now, I understand that this is not wrong - it's not a sin - as I thought at the time. I'm not willing to suppress my feelings this time out of fear for what others will think of me, or what 'God might think' of me!”

"Juls, I-" Valentina was in shock, not sure how to react.

“You don't have to say anything… I mean. I just wanted to let you know that I can't stop thinking about you. We met just over two days ago but I feel like we've known each other for years, as if _you’ve _known me for years. I can't be a coward like I was years ago and lie to myself!”

Juliana lowered her head and felt her eyes watering; with much effort, she prevented the tears from falling. Valentina felt the need to tell her that everything was okay and she could allow herself to feel it, but no words came out of her mouth. Her dry throat prevented any sound from forming. _Actions speak louder than words_.

Valentina approached Juliana, positioned her index finger under the brunette's chin and gently lifted her head. The blue sky of Val's eyes met the purity of her earth brown eyes, and without a doubt, Val kissed Juliana's lips for the third time as if it were the first.

In the warmth of the soft reunion of their lips they lingered for a few long minutes, relishing the pleasure of surrendering body and soul. As soon as they broke apart, Val positioned her face on Juliana's neck - her newest favorite place in the world.

"I think we broke one of the rules!" Juls said still hugging Valentina.

‘Just one?’ Val thought to herself but didn't say it out loud. “Well, we didn't actually break the kiss rule, not literally. It is clear that if you have the consent of the companion there is no violation. And in the morning and right now I was the one to kiss you, so...”

"So... that means when I kissed you at Mateo's studio you 'consented' it?!"

"Clearly, or do you think I would allow you to use your tongue on me if I didn't want to?" Val teased and Juliana could only feel even more enchanted.

"We wouldn't stop if your mother hadn't opened the bedroom door, would we?" Valentina asked.

“I didn't want to stop! Did you want to stop?” Val just shook her head in denial, unable to confess aloud how much she wished they had continued. "So what do we do now?"

Juliana's question was legitimately fair, but Val didn't have a ready or right answer to that.

"Do not know. I've never been so involved with a client before ... I'm feeling very unprofessional, actually! ”

“A ver, Val escuchame una cosa. You are extremely ethical and honest... I won't complain to your company, I'd be mental if I did it. I just want you to understand that this is between you and I. If you decide you don't want to get involved with me anymore I will understand, but if you want to ... Eso es algo que nadie tiene porque juzgar. Esto es algo que sólo tú y yo entendemos. Y asi está bien, okay?”

“Okay! Se tu entras, yo entro” Val replied already hugging Juliana. The two donating themselves in the tightest and most sincere hug they ever shared.

“Let's have a chocolate ice cream! I also want to show you the oldest turtle in this town. She's even older than abuelita!”

"And how old is she?"

“Almost 98! My grandmother, I mean” Juls joked.

“Let your abuela hear that! Perlita kills you!”

* * *

It was almost six in the afternoon when Juls and Valentina arrived at the Valdes house. The afternoon was extremely enjoyable, just the two of them and no one else. No pretending or deceiving, just the purest and truest interaction between them. They entered the living room still holding hands; Eva - who was ready for dinner at the Barranco’s - called Juliana for a private talk. Valentina knew accurately what the chat would be about, but the joy inside her chest was so great that she decided not to stress over Eva's judgment.

“I'm going to take a shower and get ready for dinner!” Val gave Juliana a quick peck before excusing herself and going to the bedroom.

“Can you explain me what you are doing Juliana? Have you lost your mind?” Eva questioned as soon as they were alone.

“Evangelina, don't even start”

"Do not start? Did you forget that Valentina is your fake girlfriend? I'll remind you, you hired her Juliana, _this-is-all-a-lie!_”

“Eva, keep it down! I know very well what I'm doing, I'm no innocent child!”

“Innocent I know you aren't, the way you two were kissing earlier… If you agreed to fake kisses, you two are doing it tooooo well. Each deserves an Oscar”

“We weren't faking it, I longed to kiss Valentina and she also wanted to kiss me. What's the problem?"

"What part of 'it is all a lie' you don't understand?"

"Ah! Have a heart, Eva!"

“Are you telling me to- ? Do _you_ have a heart?” Eva’s tone of voice was more than loud by then.

"What are you talking about, estás bien loca!!"

“I'm not crazy and you know perfectly what I'm talking about. You hired Valentina hoping to make Guillermo jealous in order to induce him to get back with you. Am I crazy?"

Juliana couldn't answer, Eva knows her too well. Maybe she was right, but maybe Juls had changed her plan soon after being charmed by Valentina for real.

“Have you a heart, Juliana! Valentina is professional but she is a human being, has emotions and feelings like any of us! What if she falls in love? Will you have the courage to dump Valentina to return to your ex? Or do you think I don't know that it only takes a snap of his fingers for you to run back to him like a puppy? Or am I crazy because I know you moved to NY just to force yourself to forget him, otherwise you would accept his bullshit all over again?”

Eva had no bad intentions, on the contrary, she was trying to help her friend and also Valentina, who is a very good person. The problem is that neither of them expected that Val would have returned to the living room a few minutes ago and heard the whole conversation.

“Val"

Juliana tried to defend herself but Valentina ran back to the bedroom completely heartbroken.

“You are wrong Evangelina. After all this time suffering for Guille, with Valentina was the only time I felt alive again. She put a smile on my face when I thought I didn't know how to be happy anymore. She made me feel worthy of being loved. And you want to lecture me about what is right or wrong? You, who keep making a fool of my brother?”

Eva had nothing to say, so Juliana completed before running after Valentina.

“We have been friends for a long time; I respect and admire you, not only for everything you have done for me but for your loyalty. But this time, _you're wrong!”_

Eva threw herself on the sofa in tears. Juliana and she rarely would fight intensely. Arguing was normal among the best friends, but exchanging insults like that, almost never.

Juliana rushed into the room to find Valentina sitting on the edge of the bed. Head between the palms of her hands and a heavy breathing, in rhythm with the sobs of her desperate crying.

"Val, please let me explain!"

“You don't have to explain anything, Juliana. I got carried away by my emotions but now it's over! I will fulfill the contract and at the end of these four days if you are not satisfied with my services, the company will return your financial investment.”

Valentina got up and wiped the tears from her face. Before Juliana could answer, she continued.

“From now on I don't consent you to kiss me. If you do, you'll break one of the rules and automatically end the contract. I assure you that my mission will be accomplished very professionally. Your ex will want to get back to you even before the end of the four days!”

Val walked out to the bathroom but turned around for another line: “You two deserve each other!”

And then she slammed the door at Juliana's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up being too excited with my own story, so I wrote a bit more than expected. I couldn't let you all waiting after such end, so as an act of gratitude for all your comments and all the love you are sending me during those days, I added an extra chapter and I'm posting the two chapters at once. Hope you like it! Please, let me know. I love reading you.
> 
> Thank you! 🍑❤🍰


	5. C5 – TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies_   
_When everything feels like the movies_   
_You bleed just to know you're alive_   
_And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm posting two chapters at once, if you came directly to this one, go back to C4 before reading spoilers! Haha**

Valentina came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, after a few minutes - which seemed like eternity to Juliana. The brunette stood out of bed immediately, willing to say everything she had planned while Val was taking a shower.

"Hey, will you hear me now?" Juls tried, but Valentina completely ignored her. “ESCUCHAME CARAJO!” Juliana shrieked, and the woman madly turned around to face her.

“YOU listen! Don't yell at me, much less direct foul words at me. If you want to continue this stupid contract I recommend you to be respectful or I'll grab my things and leave"

Valentina responded by pointing her index finger at Juliana. The woman was about to ignite and Juls just then realized that she was kind of screwed up to succeed on convincing Valentina to hear her side of the story.

"OK. Sorry I didn't mean to scream- ”

"You don't mean many things, do you?" Valentina interrupted, pressing her tongue to her teeth. “I assume you have no intention of being late for dinner at your friend's house either. So, I advise you to get ready quickly!” Val turned her back on Juls, already focusing on choosing what to wear for the occasion.

"I won't give up talking to you!" Juliana promised.

"Good for you. Determination and perseverance only develop with practice” Val replied wryly, without looking at her.

When Valentina realized Juliana was still standing watching her in the middle of the room like a statue, she warned.

“It's almost 6:30 pm. MOVE!”

Juliana finally moved, stomping to the bathroom. When she got out of the shower, Valentina was no longer in the room. Her heart clenched in her chest for a few moments, but then calmed once her father announced from the hallway:

“HIJA, hurry up. Everyone's ready, we are just waiting on you. Valentina told us you were still in the shower... we don't want to be rude being late to the Barranco's dinner. Apurate ya!”

Juls heard the sound of her father's footsteps getting lower as he walked along the corridor back to the living room. Valentina hadn't abandoned her, at least not yet. Just the thought of Val leaving sent a wave of despair all over her body, and it wasn't for fear of facing her ex by herself, but for losing Val.

After deciding on a white formal raiment — high-waist pants and a blazer, a red silk shirt, and high heels, Juls was ready. Her hair was loose; there was no time for a more complex hairstyle. Basic but very sophisticated makeup. A few sprays of her favorite perfume on her wrists and neck - where Valentina loves to take shelter. She took one last check in the mirror before leaving her bedroom, then she grabbed her bag and left.

Once Juls arrived in the living room, her heart almost ceased functioning. Valentina was dressed in a black outfit - a top that showed off her perfect abdomen and pants with open detail on its sides. As soon as she stood up from the couch, Juliana's eyes promptly fixed on Valentina's golden thighs.

“Ready babe?” Valentina took her hand and kissed her forehead. The natural scent of her skin dominated all Juliana's senses, and when her beautiful brown hair with equally loose golden streaks passed over the brunette's skin, she shivered from head to toe.

“Wipe the drool hija, before it drips off your mouth” Beltran joked - Valentina, Lupita and Mateo laughed, Eva and Juliana remained silent.

The night promised to be long.

* * *

Juls and Val were in the same car with Beltran and Lupe. Since they were probably going to have some cocktails, they asked Juliana to be the responsible person of the evening and do not consume alcohol so she could drive them back. A bad idea, by the way. She and Valentina were in the back seat each at one extremity, leaving a wide gap between them. They did not exchange a single glance all the way to the Barrancos house. Lupita was still trying to broach some subject after noticing the strange mood between them, but it was no use.

As soon as they got out of the car, Valentina offered her hand to Juliana, who refused to take it.

“If you want to pretend to be my girlfriend, pretend it fully. Since you don't want to hear me, at least fake we've fought in the 'fiction' too. Couples fight, and if it's indifference you want, indifference you'll get! ”

Juliana whispered very annoyed, not knowing exactly why she was saying that to Valentina. Anyway, she had already said it. And as our old friend Newton once taught us: every action has a reaction.

"Great. Want to pretend we had a fight in our fake dating too? So it'll be, boss!” Val snapped, equally annoyed - if not more.

Beltran and Lupita couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but they obviously realized that it was not an affectionate conversation. After years of marriage, the two easily recognize a couple discussion when they see one, but neither commented the occurred.

The Barrancos' house is also quite huge, not as the Valdés mansion, but nothing less impressive. And of course that the two morons would be there. Valentina already rolled her eyes as soon as she saw Lucho and Guillermo talking to Sérgio.

Guille's eyes scanned Juliana's body as nasty as possible, and Valentina automatically moved closer to her, as an instinctive act of defense to her _girl_\- client. Juls caught Val's angry stare at someone, and after noticing whom the woman was "glaring", Juliana swallowed hard.

Guille walked toward them with a broad smile on his face. "Douchebag, tomfool, sucker" Valentina was all about compliments to him inside her own head.

"Hola Juliana!" He exchanged a few kisses on the cheeks with her - one would be enough, but he made it last more than necessary, Val thought.

“Hi Guillermo, how are you?” Juliana's voice was calm and steady. Valentina just watched their interaction.

“Better, now that you have arrived! I missed you..."

Valentina didn't hold back and let out a wry laugh. Juliana looked at her before answering the man.

“I missed you too!”

Val felt her throat closing in after Juliana's response. She was totally incredulous after hearing such thing.

“But I don't miss you anymore. Move on with your life and I'll move on with mine, far away from you!”

Juls tried to move away but Guille gripped her arm tightly, forcing her to stay.

“You don't have to pretend that you've overcome the end of our relationship. I'm willing to try again, you just have to tell me you want another chance-”

"Let go of her arm, idiot!" Valentina intervened, pushing the man away violently. As soon as he released Juliana, Val could see his fingerprints on her skin. Juls ran away, ashamed of the situation, as everyone watched.

“Lay a finger on her again and I will kill you!” Valentina threatened him by pointing her long forefinger right to his crooked nose.

"Stay out of this teacher ... This doesn't concern you." He mocked without knowing that Valentina was 'the new guy'.

"That's what you think! Get close to my girlfriend again to see what happens to you… I'll cut those little balls you have between your legs with my nails!” Val squeezed his testicles so hard that the man's face turned blue by pain.

“Fuck! Is this bitch crazy?” Guille asked as he gently placed his hands on his intimate parts trying to ease the pain. Some people couldn't prevent the laugh, including Mateo and Sergio.

Val ran into the garden to find Juliana. The brunette was leaning against the wall, silently crying. Valentina approached her in silence, not knowing how to act.

"I don't need you to defend me, I can do this on my own!" Juliana stated, rage controlling her tone.

“You could just say thanks, but if you rather pretend to be tough-”

“Thanks for what, for everyone feeling sorry for me? I don't need mercy!” Juls snapped, even angrier. Maybe all the fury accumulated over the last two years was coming out right at that moment, but with the wrong person.

“No, you don't need them to feel sorry for you because you've been doing it for yourself for a long time”

“Will you also want to give me a moral lesson? Is today the international day of 'throw truths on Juliana's face', by any chance?”

"Why? Do you have a problem with the truth?” Valentina could've let it just pass, but her heart decided not to obey her brain.

"Yes, I do! I even hired someone to fake a relationship with me because I am unable to face reality as it is. I'm afraid of disappointing the people I love, but it seems that's what I'm good at!” Juliana confessed hurt, and Val fell silent after hearing something so sad. “My parents can't imagine the liar I am. They'll never forgive me for this"Juls added in tears, Valentina approached her.

“You underestimate your parents too much Juliana. They are completely crazy about you, they're enormously proud of their daughter”

"I don't know if they'll be proud when they find out I'm a liar, an unscrupulous loser!"

"Unscrupulous? Just because you hired me to be your girlfriend for a few days? So what does it make of me, that ‘rent’ myself for money? ”

"I didn't mean that, I didn't mean to offend you ..."

“You're lucky to have parents who support you Juls, value that. Do you think if my mom and dad found out what I do for money they'd be proud?

"But it's nothing wrong, it's not like-"

“It's not, but it also isn't what they want me to do either. I refuse to receive their allowance, out of sheer pride. I could live on their fortune, return to Argentina, and never need to worry about the money for the monthly rent again. But I rather lie - to them and for myself - saying I'm making enough cash working as a book reviewer. I don't even make half of what I need to live in NY. So I rent myself - to fake relationships - for money.”

“Val I-”

“I'm not telling you this for pity, Juliana, because I don't feel sorry for myself. I'm fully aware of what I do and I'd do it again if I need to. What I want you to understand is that I've had a lot of clients, but none of them had such a wonderful, lovingly family as yours. You have no reason to be afraid, they love you. What you need to do is let yourself be loved and stop feeling sorry for yourself for something that wasn't even your fault. If your idiot ex couldn't appreciate the amazing woman you're, don't repeat his mistakes. Appreciate yourself, because you are amazing. To move on is not simply to overcome the pain of the ending, but to finally recon your own value!”

Valentina was going to leave her alone, but Juliana held her by the hand and asked her to stay. They embraced each other for long minutes before Juliana had the courage to say something.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Now let's touch up this makeup before we get back to the party. Everyone must be waiting for us to start dinner."

The two went back into the house holding hands. Guille had a look of hatred on Valentina, who was deeply pleased to 'bother him' with her presence. Now he knew very well that Juliana had company, not any company, but someone who respects her and has a deep esteem for her.

Juliana greeted Renata and her friend's parents, introducing them to Valentina. The house was full. Renata's and Sergio's whole families were there.

The Valdes members sat by Alicia's family. Lucho and Guille were side by side, as were Juliana and Valentina. The dinner was delicious, not like Valentina's in-laws food, but the food was very well prepared. After dessert, everyone gathered in the garden for a coffee.

“I can't believe this goddess is a lesbian! Disgusting! And Juliana ... who would tell huh? You traumatized her Guillermo, your ex became cuckoo!” Lucho commented to his friend, not caring to keep his tone discrete. Anyone close to them clearly heard the repulsive statement, including Eva and Mateo who decided to move away from them.

“Shut up Lucho, don't make things worse. I'll already have to see this lesbo circus for two more days! You don't have to be narrating my tragedy."

“This is karma! That's because you cheat— ”

“Keep it down asshole, do you want my ex-father-in-law to hear this? Or worse, do you want Juliana to hear it? If she just imagine that, I'll lose all my chances of laying with her again"

“You already lost it, idiot. The woman is gay and she's laying with a much hotter muse than you!” Lucho just said the truth, but the truth hurt Guille's 'manhood'. He raised his clenched fist toward Lucho as if he were on the verge of punching his friend.

"What? Are you going to hit me now? I ain't the one who deserves to be beaten here, but Sergio, for being a traitor and not telling us about them. He let me invest in the teacher even though she is tortillera. And worse, he let you pass this shame in front of everyone” Lucho only contributed to increase Guillermo's anger.

“And he even made fool of us, betting our money knowing he would win!”

"I won't pay him, will you?"

“I haven't given up yet. Juliana is not a lesbian, I know that. I can make her lie down with me easily, and I'll prove to him and to everyone that she is mine!”

"That's what I'm talking about Don Juan! You're my hero, a real champ” The two made a toast with whiskey.

When Juliana went to the bathroom and left Valentina alone, Guille had Lucho hit on her so that when Juliana returned she would see the scene. It worked. As soon as Juls returned to the room, Lucho had one hand on the wall surrounding Valentina, who was unsuccessfully dodging from his attempts.

“Is there a problem here?” Juliana asked and Lucho pulled back a little, giving Valentina a chance to escape.

"I was asking the teacher to recite a poem for me!" He replied with an ironic smile, and Juliana was about to go mad by jealousy.

"Fuck off, I warned you that I have a girlfriend!" Valentina replied as disgusted as Juliana was.

“She does have a girlfriend and I'm right here! But we won't stay long… let's go mi amor?” It took Val a few seconds to process the words 'mi' and 'amor' directed at her.

"Sure! Are your parents ready to go? ”

"Yes, they're waiting outside."

They left without even bothering to say goodbye to Lucho, or Guille, or anyone else in that house.

* * *

The return home was rough. Juliana was driving while arguing with Valentina beside her in the front seat; Beltran and Lupe were in the back seat completely silent just listening to the discussion.

"What did you want me to do? He pinned me against the wall, Juliana!"

“i dont know... maybe push him?! Just don't allow him to get on top of you- ”

"Allow? Do you think I let that asshole get on top of me? Neta?"

"Well, you tell me ... did you?"

“Oh, don't be ridiculous! I will not argue with you in front of your parents"

“We're already arguing, my love!” Juliana was pure sarcasm, letting Valentina even angrier.

“Don't worry about us, just watch the traffic, hija-” Lupe tried to appease the moods but she soon was interrupted by Juliana.

“Who does that asshole think he is? Hit on you like that! I just had gone to the bathroom ... asshole!”

“He's an asshole Juliana, and everyone already knows that. No need to keep repeating it like a broken record in loop! ”

"Yes, defend him!"

"I'm not- uuuh, how stubborn you're!"

"Yes, stubborn just like daddy!" Lupe intruded once more. Beltran and Juliana protested together, making the four of them laugh for the first time in the night.

The rest of the way was pure silence, at least the discussion had ceased. Upon arriving home, Beltran and Lupita said good night to their daughter and Valentina and retired to their bedroom. Juliana and Valentina did the same.

They remained silent until Val decided to continue the discussion.

"What are you demanding from me if your ex asshole kept eating you with his eyes all night and you didn't even move out of his sight?"

"That is different!"

"Why is it different? Were you enjoying it?” Val had involuntarily raised her voice, she only noticed it when Juls lifted her eyebrows in fright.

“You wanted me to do what exactly, hide behind you? Or turn myself invisible? I don't have superpowers Valentina! Sorry to disappoint”

"It doesn't really matter, I'm nothing of yours and you're nothing of mine!"

“Doesn't matter... and why are you so pissed then? You will deny that you are jealous?”

"Please don't be so arrogant .... And I'm not pissed off, I'm just proving to you that just as you could do nothing against Guille's onslaught I couldn't do anything against Lucho's either" Val replied a little calmer while taking off her shoes.

"Oh yes? And why are you pressing your tongue against your teeth? You only do that when you're angry”

"Estas loca, you know me a little over two days ... how can you know something so particular?"

“Because I see you. I wasn't lying when I said I only think about you all day. Two days were enough to make me loca Val, you're right. I am crazy for you!"

Juls replied as she slowly walked over to Valentina, who didn't back off, giving Juliana more confidence to continue.

“I didn't lie to you today at the zoo. You heard Eva saying what _she_ thinks and not what _I_ feel!”

“And what do you feel?” Val crossed her arms and ran her tongue between her teeth again making Juliana's head spin with desire.

“I have a strong attraction to you, but more than that, I feel a deep spiritual desire to be with you!” Valentina laughed, but without irony, just because Juliana's speech was funny. She had never heard this before. “Don't laugh, I'm opening my heart to you. Don't be cold”Juls teased.

"Okay, sorry!” Val smiled widely, making Juliana completely proud to have broken the wall of anger between them. "You were saying about the spiritual desire thing-"

“Yeah, right!” Juliana was already in front of Valentina, slowly hugging the woman around the waist to give her time to back off if she wanted to, but Val didn't move.

“Titi taught me that when our soul pulsates for another soul, it's because body and psyche found balance, finally revealing our true being. I feel light when I'm near you, your presence gives me peace. For you I feel this spiritual desire, as if you have been carefully placed in my life by the universe so I could finally understand my purpose”

"And what would be your purpose?" Val asked in a thin, and barely audible voice.

“Learn about love!”

Val couldn't hold back anymore. She bent to capture Juliana's lips but the brunette stopped her with a hand over her mouth. Valentina opened her eyes, confused.

"Make it clear you're kissing me, not the other way around!" Juls teased, causing Valentina to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Juls promptly obeyed Valentina's orders. The kiss began slowly and respectfully, but within seconds the fervor took the place of softness. They needed to get rid of all the negative charge of that day full of ups and downs.

With their tongues connected in perfect harmony, their hands also began to travel each other's bodies. Juliana had been thirsty to stroke Valentina's thighs from the moment she saw her in those pants. After feeling the warmth of Juliana's hands on her skin, Valentina lifted her off the floor and carried her to the dresser, making her sit with her legs spread over the furniture.

Juliana continued her private expedition through the curves of Val's body. Valentina's defined abdomen made Juls moan with pleasure by simply running her hand over the muscles. Val unbuttoned Juliana's pants and took off her shirt with quick movements, and in a matter of milliseconds, Juls was only wearing her bra and panties in front of her. Nothing in the world could be compared to Juliana's beauty, not even for analogy purposes.

Val also undressed herself to be equally half naked. Juliana almost lost her breath, and the little air remaining in her lungs, she would use it all to kiss Valentina's entire body. Juls jumped off the dresser, and without disconnecting their lips, she led their way to the bed. When the two bodies fell together on the mattress, neither of them could prevent a loud moan of pure appetite to escape their mouths.

“We're about to break another rule!” Juliana managed to talk in between Valentina's kisses.

“Are you really worried about the contract?” Val pulled her head back to look into Juliana's eyes.

“I don't give a damn about the contract. You?"

“What part of shut up and kiss me wasn't clear?” Valentina replied with the most radiant smile Juls has ever seen in her life.

Val rolled her body over Juliana's, shifting positions. Her fingers carefully began to leave their fingerprints on the brunette's skin, who shivered as Valentina stroked her. As her lips still wet because of Juliana's tongue Val trailed kisses from her neck to her chest, then she unbuttoned Juls bra with her mouth.

“Shit! Never has a bra with front buttoning made me so happy! ”

Juliana confessed, making Valentina laugh. Without warning, Val ran her tongue over Juliana's stiff nipples.

“The bra is making you happy? Are you sure?” Val teased, looking up at Juliana without taking her lips from the brunette's skin.

Gently, Valentina undressed Juliana entirely. Her naked body gleamed; it seemed that Juls's skin had its own light - a hallucinating glow. Val kissed every inch of Juliana with immense dedication and tenderness, Juls was already completely wet as never before.

Pulling Valentina up to her seeking for friction, Juliana felt her naked body quivering as her skin exchanged heat with Val's skin. Desperate for more, Juliana unbuttoned the woman's bra and lowered her panties to her heel, getting rid of the piece of clothing with her foot. When Juls felt how equally wet Valentina was, it was impossible to contain herself.

Val positioned herself between Juliana's legs, enough for their wet centers to touch. Juls spread one leg at an oblique angle, perfectly fitting with Valentina. Wide-eyed and staring at each other, they began to move in a perfect rhythm, as if they were dancing as they had done earlier. Only, this time they could directly feel each other's skin, the heat, and the humidity.

Holding Val's ass firmly, Juls intensified her waist movements, also increasing the friction against Valentina's center, who moaned without any embarrassment. Val, with one hand held Juliana's hair and Juls began groaning underneath her, further increasing her desire. The other hand, Valentina placed against the mattress to keep the stability of her dancing body.

After a few more minutes of a constant rubbing, Juliana began to tremble with the violent orgasm that hit her body. Juls coming because of her was Valentina's best experience in life, and soon she also felt her orgasm building up. She bent over, without stopping the movement of her hips, to kiss Juliana and avoid letting out a shout of delight.

They both moaned into each other's mouths until they calmed down. The kisses lost its intensity but not ceased. With both hands on Juliana's face, Valentina learned a new meaning for 'sex with passion'. Juls couldn't stop kissing those lips, every time Val tried to pull away for air, Juliana pulled her back.

They are not sure when they slept. The only thing that they're certain of is that spiritual desire is the best of the desires.

* * *

Juls woke up smiling. It has become habit in the past three mornings to wake up in a good mood. Valentina there, by her side, completely naked. Their uncovered bodies above the sheets were not cold, the heat shared between the two kept them warm all night long. Without waking the woman Juliana got out of bed, went to her clothes drawer and dressed in sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

Carefully, Juls pulled a blanket over Valentina's naked body, kissed her forehead with a smile on her lips, and walked toward the bedroom door. Before leaving, she took another look at the woman who turned her world up. It was as if Juliana had long been living in a parallel reality, where all things seemed to be upside-down - her self-esteem, her thoughts, her eyes always gazing at the floor. Val changed the perspective of her life, as the intensity of new winds that come in and bring a new freshness, a new breeze, _a new scrape of life_.

Arriving in the kitchen, Juliana spotted her father cooking and humming. She watched him for a few moments without him noticing her presence, and when he finally turned and saw his daughter with a wide smile standing in the doorway, he instantly spread his arms toward her. Juls ran into her father's warm embrace, and there amid the caring and love, father and daughter remained for a few minutes.

“What a good day, eh?” Beltran kissed her eyes, his mustache tickling Juliana's skin.

“Good day pa! Slept well?"

"I did! What about you?” He asked with a look of irony, waggling his eyebrows down and up. Juliana's body froze from head to toe.

"Yes, I slept well!" She replied, pretending not to know what her father was referring to.

"Great. Help me finish breakfast! It's just the four of us today, Mateo and Eva didn't sleep here”

“Oh"Juls haven't thought about Eva since their fight, which was extremely agonizing because they've never been so much time mad at each other.

Beltran and Juliana finished making the scrambled eggs - well Beltran finished, Juls just helped her father put the food in the bowl. He prepared two trays with coffee, toasts, eggs, jam, milk and fresh breads.

"I'll bring breakfast to your mother in bed, I recommend you do the same to your girl"

Juliana smiled, her cheeks flushing a little more than she expected.

"Okay pa, thanks."

"Your mother and I are glad you two made up, you were arguing too much"

“You've heard Val and I… oh shit, you did!” Embarrassment washed over Juliana.

“I told you to be discreet, our room is next door!” Beltran laughed and Juliana didn't know where to hide her face. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. We are really pleased that you have made up. Now be a good kid and show that you've inherited some romanticism from your papa."

"Okay pa" Juls rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what to say.

Beltran kissed Juliana's hair and picked up the tray from the kitchen island to return to his bedroom. Juls picked up her cell phone and searched for some poem that could tell Valentina what her mind couldn't form on its own.

After a few minutes of searching, Juliana found _a perfect one_. She quickly took a piece of paper and a pen to write it down with the best handwriting she could do. She straightened the paper amid the still empty cups of coffee. Juls excitedly walked back to her room.

Valentina was still sleeping with an expression of pure peace on her face. Juliana left the food on the dresser to wake the woman up. Lying slowly beside her, Juls ran her fingers gently over Val's skin. The urge to lean in and kiss those full lips was huge, so that's what she did. Juliana gave Val a quick peck on her lips, then kissed her nose and her eyes, yet closed.

Little by little Valentina was awakening. When she opened her eyelids, she soon saw the most beautiful smile on earth - being awakened by such wonder is a privilege of the Gods.

"Buenos dias hermosa!" Val said still with a sleepy voice.

"Buenísimo día guapa!" Juls answered before giving another kiss on her lips and getting up to get breakfast.

Val watched Juliana move the tray full of food onto the bed, her eyes brightening at the unexpected gesture.

"Hungry?"

“Yes. Juls is this a-” The first thing Valentina saw was the piece of paper with the handwritten poem.

"Yes, to you..." Juliana nodded, encouraging her to read the poem.

_Me desnudé _

_Delante de ella,_

_Le mostré mis imperfecciones;_

_Mis cicatrices,_

_Algunas del ayer,_

_Otras del hoy._

_Y ella, aun así me amó. _

_Juro que no me había sentido tan bien_

_Desde aquella vez que mamá dijo que las cicatrices_

_En ojos de la persona correcta,_

_Son arte._

🌈

_I undressed myself_

_In front of her,_

_I showed her my imperfections;_

_My scars,_

_Some of yesterday,_

_Others of today._

_And she still loved me._

_I swear I hadn't felt so good_

_Since that time mom said that the scars_

_In the right person's eyes,_

_are art._

  * Recordé con ella lo que mamá había dicho cuando era pequeño [Manuel Ignacio] 

“Juliana… that's a beautiful one! I don't know what to say, really!” Valentina was breathless, aimless, unable to express herself.

"So don't say anything ... just allow me to try be for you as good as you're for me!"

Before Val could reason, Juliana leaned over and kissed her passionately. Breakfast took another route, but no less tasty than the food.

* * *

The morning passed and quickly the afternoon took its place. The last night of the four-day contract was fast approaching. Sunday morning - the next day - would be Juliana's cousin's wedding with Renata. So they all went to a ranch where the ceremony would take place and also the celebration of the union of the marriage afterwards.

The ranch was about two hours from Mexico City, in a metropolitan city in the countryside. Juls and Valentina were in their rental car, giving Barbara and her new boyfriend Camillo Guerra a ride.

Camillo, like Titi, loves the mysteries of mystical and spiritual forces. Juls was delighted to see her aunt with someone with tastes so similar to hers. And not only that, Camillo has shown himself along the way to be a very patient and charming man, totally in love with Barbara.

"Valentina works with literature; you could ask her for some advice for your book!" Titi commented to her boyfriend, both in the back seat of the car.

"Are you a writer?" Val asked excitedly.

“I'm actually working on my first book”

"That's awesome, what is it about?" Juls also showed interest.

“It's about transmigration. A little known phenomenon in the west. Orientals have been discussing this for centuries, but we - out of ingenuity or ignorance - do not have much study of it, unfortunately, because it's a very interesting subject!” Camillo spoke with passion and devotion. Completely delighted, Barbara watched him.

Val and Camillo talked for a few more minutes on the topic. Juls didn't give much opinion, perhaps because she didn't believe in such things or simply because she loved to hear Valentina's voice. Juliana learned to value the power of listening. Val not only taught her things about the world, people, and life, but above all she taught her about love. To love to learn, to love others without judgment, to love every breath that gives us the privilege of life.

It was a few minutes before five in the afternoon when the four arrived at the ranch. Lupe, Beltran, and Juliana's grandparents were already there. Just like Mateo and Eva, and everyone else. Only the groomsman wasn't there yet, which Valentina thanked heavens for. But as unfortunately, all good things come to an end, Guillermo arrived with Lucho over dinner.

Juliana and Valentina were in perfect harmony. Sometimes they'd exchange kisses and caresses, which made Guille deeply irritated. There was no time or space for him to approach Juliana to talk. Valentina wouldn't leave her alone, so he decided to get drunk and just wait for the first opportunity.

Everyone was having a great time. Lively conversations around the table full of good food accompanied by equally excellent wine and company. The hours passed but no one cared about the time except Guille, who was soon completely drunk. Valentina could see the man's angry look on her, only encouraging her to hug and kiss Juliana more and more.

"So Sergio, did you finish writing your vows?" Beltran brought the matter to the table.

"Ah yes! I was going to ask you if you could help me to revise it Valentina. I wrote three pages!” He boasted, legitimately proud of himself.

"Three? I do not believe it! Valentina, you are a holy miracle worker” Renata answered positively surprised and everyone laughed.

“Great, Sergio. You can pass me the papers, I'll happily revise it with you.” Val replied affactionetly and Juls could only kiss her with passion. The only problem was that the kiss escalated quickly, and their tongues sometimes escaped out their mouths.

"Hmm ... So Valentina, Juli told me you're working on a collection of poems?!" Titi called for their attention discreetly, everyone around laughed.

"Yes! I’m” Valentina answered a little bit aimlessly after the snog.

“How about privileging us with a poem on this beautiful and pleasant evening? I think it will be very pertinent to the romantic mood we are experiencing. Let's celebrate the love!” Camillo proposed immediately raising his glass of wine, and everyone else agreeded with a toast and incentives.

“I don't have my cell phone right now, where I have the drafts and–”

“Ah please, you must know some by heart. Don't be so humble!” Barbara interrupted her with great expectation.

"YES Saint Valentina, come on! Flatter us with your literature!"

Guillermo shouted at a distance. The strong irony on his voice mingled with the drunken effect of alcohol in his blood. Val thought that it would be the perfect moment for a lesson. Showing him how a woman like Juliana - and any other woman in the world - deserves to be treated.

“Well I have a favorite. This poem is called 'The Puppet' and was written by Johnny Welch, Mexican like most of you here”

Val shifted in her chair and began reciting the poem, looking strictly into Juliana's eyes. Nothing else mattered, the rest of the world didn't exist, it was just the two of them.

_Si por un instante Dios se olvidara de que soy una marioneta de trapo y me regalara un trozo de vida, posiblemente no diría todo lo que pienso pero, en definitiva pensaría todo lo que digo._

[If for a moment God would forget that I am a rag doll and give me a scrape of life, possibly I would not say everything I think, but I would definitely think everything I say.]

_Daría valor a las cosas, no por lo que valen, sino por lo que significan._

[I would value things not for how much they're worth, but rather for what they mean.]

_Dormiría poco y soñaría más, entiendo que por cada minuto que cerramos los ojos, perdemos sesenta segundos de luz. _

[I would sleep little and dream more, I understand that for every minute we close our eyes, we lose sixty seconds of light.]

_Andaría cuando los demás se detienen, despertaría cuando los demás duermen, escucharía mientras los demás hablan, y cómo disfrutaría de un buen helado de chocolate..._

[I would walk when others loiter, I would awaken when others sleep. I would listen while others speak, and I’d fully enjoy a good chocolate ice cream...]

_Si Dios me obsequiara un trozo de vida, vestiría sencillo, me tiraría de bruces al sol, dejando al descubierto no solamente mi cuerpo sino mi alma._

[If God would bestow on me a scrape of life, I would dress simply, I'd throw myself flat under the sun, exposing not only my body but my soul.]

_Dios mío, si yo tuviera un corazón…_

[My God, if I had a heart...]

_Escribiría mi odio sobre el hielo, y esperaría a que saliera el sol. Pintaría con un sueño de Van Gogh sobre las estrellas un poema de Benedetti, y una canción de Serrat sería la serenata que ofrecería a la luna._

[I would write my hatred on ice and wait for the sun to come out. With a dream of Van Gogh, I would paint on the stars a poem by Benedetti, and a song by Serrat would be the serenade I’d offer to the moon.]

_Regaría con mis lágrimas las rosas, para sentir el dolor de sus espinas, y el encarnado beso de sus pétalos..._

[With my tears I would water the roses, to feel the pain of their thorns and the incarnated kiss of their petals...]

_Dios mío, si yo tuviera un trozo de vida..._

[My God, if I had a scrape of life...]

_No dejaría pasar un solo día sin decirle a la gente que quiero, que la quiero. Convencería a cada mujer de que ella es mi favorita y viviría enamorado del amor._

[I wouldn't let a single day go by without saying people I love, that I love them. I would convince each woman that she's my favorite and I'd live in love with love.]

_A los hombres les probaría cuán equivocados están al pensar que dejan de enamorarse cuando envejecen, sin saber que envejecen cuando dejan de enamorarse._

[I would prove to men how mistaken they're in thinking they no longer fall in love when they grow old - not knowing that they grow old when they stop falling in love.]

[…]

_Tantas cosas les he aprendido a ustedes los hombres..._

[I’ve learned so much from you men...]

*_He aprendido que siempre se debe decir lo que sientes y actuar siempre como manda al corazón_

[I’ve learned that we must always say what we feel and always act as the depths of the heart commands]

_Si supiera que hoy sería la última vez que te vería a dormir, te abrazaría fuertemente y rezaría al Señor para poder ser el guardián de tu alma._

[If I knew that today would be the last time I'd see you sleeping, I would hug you tightly and pray to the Lord to be the keeper of your soul.]

_Si supiera que esta sería la última vez que pasas por esta puerta, te abrazaría, la besaría y volvería a llamarte por un beso más. Si supiera que esta sería la última vez que oiría tu voz, grabaría a cada palabra para poder escucharla una y otra vez._

[If I knew that this would be the last time you pass through this door, I’d embrace you, kiss you, and call you back for one more kiss. If I knew that this would be the last time I’d hear your voice, I’d take hold of each word to be able to hear it over and over again.]

_Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo, te diría “Te Quiero” y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes._

[If I knew that those are the last minutes I’d see you, I’d tell you that ‘I love you’, and would not just assume foolishly you know it already.]

_Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da siempre otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, y que nunca te olvidaré._

[There is always a tomorrow and life always gives us another opportunity to do things right, but in case I am wrong and today is all we have left, I would like to tell you how much I love you, and that I will never forget you.]

Juliana was in tears just like many others, but those words seemed to have been chosen specifically for their love story - still so recent but already so intense. Juls captured Valentina's lips and everything seemed to finally make sense, every particle of the cosmos, every human being on the planet, every phase of her life. Juliana felt as if everything she had lived so far was a preparation to exist at that moment with Valentina, right there.

Eva also felt the weight of the words on her chest. The poem made her think about how much time she had wasted fooling Mateo with her 'little seduction game'. All the couples kissed, the singles ones wished they were in love, and the idiots remained idiots. Guille rose from the table pissed off in life, angry and feeling even more diminished. He is nothing compared to Valentina, nothing.

Juliana pulled her head first, only to look into the blue eyes that mesmerize her. The two exchanged smiles before Juls whispered:

"I don't want this to be our last night!"

Val didn't expect those words, but the best things in life happen without warning. Even a sudden breakup can be one of the best things to happen in one's life - just as it was for them.

_“Te quiero Juls… te quiero mucho!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem ‘La Marioneta’ was written by Johnny Welch, a ventriloquist who works in Mexico. So, the poem is 'made' by his puppet named Mofles. The part marked by an asterisk (*) is an addition by an unknown author, but I thought that this adaptation would suit the fic very well. I hope you agree, and mostly, that you liked it! I personally love it, so you can tell. Haha
> 
> _Long live the poets, the romantics, and the crazy!_
> 
> Gracias por todo, bebés. Las quiero mucho! Thank you! 🍑❤🍰


	6. C6 – ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I've been erasing_   
_Rewrote the second half like this_   
_So my protagonist might find her way back home_

_“Te quiero Juls… te quiero mucho!” _

Between the said and the unspoken, Valentina's eyes were expressing itself. An intense glow coming from the windows of the soul that Juliana had only seen in the movies. At that moment, she witnessed through Valentina's blue eyes a rare phenomenon that very few have the privilege of experiencing in life. Those retinas were photographing her face, her lips, and her existence. Juls, for the first time, felt visible — perceptible to human eyes.

Valentina felt shaky. Her lips ajar, her breathing irregular, her hands sweaty. She was expecting an answer, but Juliana's voice couldn't translate the sound of her heart. An intense wave of heat took over her body making her face warm up. Juls could feel her blood rushing through her veins and her heart beating so hard that her chest throbbed. Had her heart never worked properly before? How could she feel it all just now, after twenty-six years of existence? Everything was so intense that every second seemed to amount an entire year.

“Juliana, if you don't propose to this girl, abuelita will do it for you!”

Perla brought them out of their bilateral trance. The loving and hypnotized look on Juliana's face for her new girlfriend was something quite comical. Lupita felt her heart healed; after seeing her daughter suffering so much, what she wanted most for Juliana was that she could be happy again - and Juls couldn't be more radiant.

"Speaking of marriage, has anyone seen my fiancee?" Sergio asked, very curious.

"She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago!" Titi replied after pouring herself some more wine and finishing the bottle. "We need more wine!" Barbara warned and everyone laughed in agreement.

Valentina felt the need to give Juliana some space. Everything was happening too fast. The words came out of her mouth so naturally that Val didn't even consider how Juls could react to the declaration.

“I can tell Renata you're looking for her, Sergio. I'll take those empty wine bottles to the kitchen and bring others full for you Titi!” Val winked and Barbara widely smiled in response.

“This girl is spectacular! It seems like you picked her from a catalog, Juli!”

Barbara's naive comment made the two shudder. Valentina briskly got up from the table and gathered three empty bottles in her hands.

“I'll be right back!” Val kisses Juliana's lips and both instantly smile after the fast touch.

“Please be quick, don't abandon me alone with them for too long!” Juliana finally regained her voice. Her joke eased some of Valentina's tension, making her lighter and less worried.

Val left and Juls could not control her appetite. Unashamedly, she watched her girlfriend's walk. Valentina's light jeans outlined even more her curves and Juliana was not to blame if her eyes were drawn automatically like a magnet by the seductive wiggling of her hips.

“Padre Santo, estás tonta de amor! Look at that Lupe, your daughter can barely breathe.” Barbara could never stop making fun of Juliana. The girl had her mouth partially open and her mind a yet out of service after hearing Valentina reciting that poem to her. Exclusively to her.

"Mi bebé is growing!" Lupe commented tearfully, thrilled to see her daughter so in love.

“Stop, please!” Juls tried to hide her flushed face between her palms, but the bashfulness only increased the incentives to her relatives continue the mocking.

“She must have some defect, it's humanly impossible to be that _perfect!_ Come on Juli, tell us: does Valentina have stinky feet?” Titi jested and everyone else laughed in complete harmony.

“I haven't discovered a single defect so far! Nothing in Val stinks, Titi; the natural scent of her body is so good that I doubt she can ever exhale any kind of odor!” Juls replied sarcastically, playing along to them and enjoying the relaxed mood.

"That doesn't matter! Ask about something important like… is she good in bed?” Perla joined her youngest daughter on the jokes.

"Oh she must be excellent ma. I’ve never heard Juliana scream as much as last night!" Lupita replied before Juls could reason. Her face nearly caught fire after such comment.

“MA!”

Juliana protested her mother's indiscretion in front of everyone, they all laughed deeply. The conversation carried naturally. Juls had never felt so fine in her entire life, and because of that, suddenly a wave of insecurity washed over her thoughts for a few minutes. Everything was so good that it seemed to be like a fairytale, the problem of fairytales is that at some point the magic ends and reality knocks. She then closed her eyes and begged God, the heavens, the universe, or whatever supreme force there exists, that those moments and that night might not have an end - or at least that it could last a little longer.

* * *

Val set the empty bottles on the kitchen island and before going to the cellar to get Titi some more wine, she decided to use the bathroom. She needed to wash her face to cool the heat that was dominating her insides.

As Valentina approached the door, she heard some noises. Tones of altered voices coming from inside the bathroom. Guillermo and Renata. She thought and rethought before making any decision. Val then opted to go back to the garden; after all, she had nothing to do with what they were doing, whatever it was.

She took a few steps away from the bathroom but after hearing Juliana's name being mentioned, she promptly returned to the door. They were arguing vehemently - an unfriendly talk.

_"You can't do this Guille, I'm getting married tomorrow ... Sergio would never forgive me!"_

_"I cannot? I surely can! Why do I have to suffer alone if it's your fault too?”_

_“Please, it was a long time ago”_

_“It's indeed been a long time, Renata. That's the problem, I lost Juliana because of you!”_

Val didn't know whether to knock on the door and announce her presence or to wait quietly outside. She chose the latter.

_"My fault? You told me it was no problem because no one would ever find out. And now, after almost three years later, you want to tell her?! You are disgusting!”_

_“Am I disgusting? And what does it make of you then? You were her 'friend' but didn't mind fucking me! Now, why do you want to play the victim? You're repugnant! _

It all started to make sense. Why Eva doesn't like Renata, why Guille broke off the engagement without warning, and why Mateo disgusts his ex-brother-in-law. Val felt so much hatred inside her that she could scarcely pay attention to the rest of the discussion. Then Juls came to her mind. Just for wondering how much the brunette would suffer, Valentina already felt tears forming in her eyes. She leaned against the nearest wall and placed her hand on her chest trying to calm herself down before returning to Juliana. What to do, tell her or not? Val was in a blind alley situation.

_“Guille, please have mercy. Let me talk to Sergio previously, and then you can also talk to Juliana. Let me get married, please”_

_“You didn't think about mercy when you were coming on my bed, did you? PUTA! I lost Juliana because of you Renata, and now I have to bear to see her kissing another woman”_

_"It's no use telling her about it now, she's happy with Valentina and-"_

_“She is not LESBIAN! Juliana is a woman, WOMAN! She needs me and no one else. I shouldn't have broken up with her, it wasn't the right thing to do!”_

_“Of course it was the right thing to do, you couldn't fool her forever. Or do you think I don't know that you' were sleeping with more women other than me by then?”_

_“Shut up, you bitch! I'll tell her everything right fucking now and end that circus out there”_

_“No, Guille ...”_

Guillermo tried to open the door but Renata stepped in front of him to prevent it. All Valentina could hear was a flat rattle and thereafter a very loud noise. Val didn't hold back and turned the knob to open the door. Renata was on the floor, the corner of her mouth bleeding and tears streaming down her face. The man was startled, as if surprised by his own level of aggression.

"Step away from her, now!" Valentina ordered and only then did Guille realize what he'd done.

He ran his hands over his face and hair, unsure of what to do. But he had already done it - the slap he gave Renata on the face was as strong as the remorse that took over his conscience.

“I won't warn you again, step away from her!” Val had watery eyes but the firmness of her words left no doubt that she was ready to act if necessary.

“I didn't... yo...”

Val didn't want to hear any excuses, so she just pulled him out of the bathroom then pushed him away. The man ran out and the woman still on the floor could only cry. Valentina helped her to get on her feet, and even before anything could be said between them, Renata ran after Guille.

Arriving in the garden, Valentina and Renata caught sight of the man chatting with Lucho, who was as drunk as Guille. Suddenly, they both looked in their direction and Val instantly knew that it wasn't a good sign.

Sergio noticed that his fiancée was sobbing and that she had blood on the corner of her lips. Juls rose from her chair, as did Eva and Mateo. Without vocalizing it, Evangelina questioned Valentina with a look as if she knew exactly what was going on. The tension only increased when Val lowered her head as if confirming what Eva already suspected.

Juliana was lost, not understanding that silent conversation between her friend and girlfriend. The brunette walked over to Valentina waiting for an explanation of what was happening but Guillermo decided to start his private show.

“The secrets are over! Enough, I can't stand to see you kissing this woman anymore. You complained that we'd never sit to talk, Juliana... now you gotta listen to me! I'll tell you everything, EVERY-THING!” He bellowed as he climbed on a chair. Clowns need the attention of the full audience to be satisfied in the end of the show, and for him it was no different.

"Rena, what is this?" Sergio asked, also having no idea what was going on. Renata began to cry, nothing more could be done.

"Do you tell or do I tell them, _Rena?"_

Guille was pure irony. Renata's parents questioned what the man was talking about, but she didn't have the courage to open her mouth. Valentina walked closer to Juliana to hold her hand. Juls had a look of confusion on her face, she had no idea what was coming.

“I'll do it then! Do you want to know why we broke off two weeks before our wedding, Juliana? Because of _her_, she convinced me to dump you!” He bellowed and smiled, pointing to Renata's direction.

“Que?” Juliana began to laugh, unsure if it was because of the nervousness she immediately felt or just because it all seemed absurdly insane.

“Yes Juliana! Renata slept with me while you and I were engaged. It was casual sex, just for fun, she never meant anything to me.” He tried to soften his side, very typical of infidels. “She kept telling me to stop fooling you but she didn't want to stop fucking me either! That's why she only convinced me to leave you two weeks before our wedding. Now I'm repaying the favor Renaaa”

"What? Renata, this is a joke right? You both set this up as a prank before our wedding ...” Sergio wanted to laugh too just to pretend that none of it was real, but he couldn't deny to himself that it all made sense.

Guillermo has always been a womanizer and Sérgio perfectly knew it. He was aware that his friend had affairs outside his relationship with his cousin, but he never bothered to tell her. Maybe that wasn't 'relevant', after all it's a 'man thing'. However, _what goes around comes around_, and now he also has been betrayed.

“Stop being an idiot Sergio, that's what you are, an idiot! I can't stand you anymore, stupid!”

Guille climbed down from the chair to walk over to Juliana. The alcohol effect made him stumble a few times before reaching her.

“Morrita, let go this tortillera and come with me! I never liked Renata or any other woman as I like you ... come on!”

He held his hand out to Juliana. Her eyes were completely red because of the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Juls was quiet, mute, completely frozen in place. Slowly she broke free of Valentina, and began to approach him. Val couldn't believe what she was seeing, she felt her heart oscillating back and forth inside her chest just like a fish fighting for oxygen out of the water.

Everyone else was incredulous. Juliana's parents didn't know how to react, Eva was perplexed and motionless. Panchito and Alicia were crying, Renata's parents had shame all over their faces. Titi just felt hate and Camillo felt sorry for Sérgio and Juls. Perlita and Tonito joined hands and silence took over the place. Only the noise of the leaves moving on the tress could be heard.

"That's it my love, let's be happy again and ..."

Before Guillermo could continue, Mateo punched his face with all his might and all his anger. Lucho ran to defend his friend but Beltran held him back, preventing the boy from intervening. Mateo would keep hitting the man, but Juliana ordered him to stop. Reluctantly he restrained himself and ended the wallop session.

Juliana knelt by Guille and helped him to get up. He was smiling, ironically glancing at Mateo as if to show him that Juls would always defend him. Val felt her legs weaken and an uncontrollable urge to cry overcame her emotions, but she didn't dare stop Juliana from acting on her own accord.

"Juli, my love ..."

"Shut up Guillermo, now you're the one to listen!" Juls yelled and he promptly swallowed his words.

“I spent years of my life thinking I had found the right person in you, and then wondering what I had done wrong to make you stop loving me out of nowhere. I blamed myself days and nights, made my own life hell. I walked away from everything and everyone I love out of shame, can you believe it? Shame, because I thought I wasn't enough for you...”

Juliana wryly laughed and wept at the same time. After taking a breath, she looked to the man straight in his eyes. There she saw nothing, no remorse nor compassion. The windows of Guille's soul showed a desert, empty and lifeless. Dry, unable to have a sign of life. And perhaps that was the best analogy - Guillermo is a lifeless body, wandering the world without direction, only adding weight on Earth. This purposeless life no longer belonged to Juliana.

“It's over, Guille. And I don't mean our relationship, because it never really existed. What I mean is, that submissive Juliana you met no longer exists. I don't need your love alms anymore. It hurts to know that I meant nothing to you, I won't be a hypocrite to lie, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry for you because you won't be able to meet this new Juliana. The only person who loses in this whole story, is you”

Guillermo tried to open his mouth to counter, but there was nothing to say.

“Get your things and get out of here. Never, ever show up again!” Mateo ordered but the man didn't move. He glared at Valentina as if she were to blame for driving him away from Juliana and not all his own mistakes, as in fact.

"I'll kill you!" Sergio ran toward him, unable to contain his anger for any other second.

After being stopped by Mateo, Beltran and his father, Sergio allowed all the sadness to come out of his body. Despair and disappointment dominated his weeping.

"You were the one who decided, then don't regret it later Juliana!" Guille threatened her and Juls just chuckled. “I HATE this family; I never liked any of you, bunch of idiots!" He bellowed before getting in the car, accompanied by Lucho. He squealed the tires and drove off to never come back.

“Sergio!” Renata tried to approach him but he pushed her away.

Juliana walked toward the house, she needed to get out of there. Valentina followed her, as did Eva.

"Juls" Val prevented her from locking herself in the room before the door closed.

"I don't want to talk now, I need to be alone!"

"Let me be your company-"

"Yeah, that's what you got paid for, wasn't it?" Juliana threw her anger on Valentina, not even intending to do so. By the time she realized what she had said, it was too late. Valentina was hurt and once again disappointed.

"Got it! No need to repeat” Val walked away, she past Eva without giving any explanation. Juls called her name three or four times, in vain. Valentina would not return, this time Juliana succeeded in messing up badly with the only person who had made her feel special in her life.

"Juli, what happened?" Eva asked worriedly but there was no turning back.

* * *

Valentina left the house aimlessly, walked for minutes without even knowing where she was going. It was late at night, the breeze from earlier grew colder, as cold as her heart felt like. In a matter of moments, Val ceased to feel the warmth of love in her soul to experience a bitter and implacable loneliness.

The silence of the place only increased the deafening buzzing of her mind. Four days with Juliana and she had felt more emotions than in her entire lifetime. The wind prickled her skin, the darkness confused her senses, the tightness inside her chest made her agonize in pain.

From far away she saw a light that grew more intense every second. A car pulled up in front of her, and Val saw its door opening. It was Sergio.

"Get in! You won't be able to get to town by foot" He offered and she accepted.

The boy drove for a few more minutes until he stopped his car in front of the main road that would lead back to the city. They were silent, both unsure about their next decisions.

"I should have killed him!" He finally had the nerve to say something. Val just shook her head, disagreeing with his comment.

“You would go to jail and nothing would change. We can't change the history, what's done is done!” Val answered without worrying about the right words to say, it was not the time to pretend anything else. She was sick of pretending.

"Why are you here and not with Juliana?"

"Because your cousin doesn't want me around!" She answered, again straight to the point.

"And why not?" He had reason to be confused, Val decided to be honest.

“What Juliana and I have is a lie, Sergio. She needed me to get over Guille, now she doesn't anymore!”

Valentina couldn't prevent a few tears from falling; vocalizing her thoughts just made her assert to herself how much she had been carried away by her emotions, disregarding her professional ethic.

“Bullshit! Lie is what Renata and I have Valentina! _That is a lie_. Can you believe she would marry me after she slept with my best man and betrayed my cousin, who she said to be her friend!? This is sick!”

Val was so focused on her own disappointment that she didn't stop to think how much Sergio might be hurt. He, along with Juliana, had all reason in the world to be truly wrathful.

"Were you guys already dating by that time?" Valentina's question made him think.

“No, but it is still a betrayal. She should have told me, don't you think?” He genuinely asked for her opinion. Val became a species of Yoda to him, the Jedi Master of love.

"Yes, she should've-" Val agreed, but hesitated to continue. He looked at her eyes as if begging her for a bit more of her wisdom. "maybe she didn't tell you for fear of losing you!" she then completed.

Sergio writhed in his seat, staring into the vast darkness of that night in the country. He remained a few minutes in silence, lost in thought. Val respected his moment of musing and used that same pause to reflect about Juliana.

“I've been acting as a scoundrel. I knew he was unfaithful to my cousin and never said anything. I deserve to go through this- ”

“No one deserves to be fooled Sergio, that's nonsense! You were a scoundrel for not telling Juls, but everyone makes mistakes. We are human beings, subjected to error all the time.”

"Are you telling me that I should consider this to forgive Renata?"

"Not. I'm not telling you if you should forgive her or not, that is your choice and yours alone. I am telling you that we sometimes act wrongly out of fear, immaturity, ignorance... Making mistakes is part of life, but what counts is what you do after it. Do you accept your imperfections, embrace them and assume your weaknesses or ignore them and keep insisting on being a jerk.”

"Like Guille?!"

"Yes, like him!"

Again the silence prevailed for long minutes. Sergio remembered all the stupidity he had done just to maintain the 'friendship' of people who didn't even consider him as a friend. But he also remembered how much he had matured alongside Renata, how she had changed his perception about the world with so much love, care and patience. Maybe she made a huge mistake, but he is no saint either, and Sergio made sure to remind himself of that.

"I never believed in love you know ... until I fell in love with her!" He confessed in a hoarse voice, failing for the thrill of uttering his feelings aloud for Renata for the first time.

“I'm not sure why it took me so long to accept it but I've always had an admiration for her, since we were still in high school. She's always been that sweet, quiet and introvert person, but also she’s so much fun. Rena helped me with math... she'd give me private tutoring so the other boys wouldn't make fun of me! That wonderful girl has always been my friend, my true friend. Then she grew older, became even more beautiful ... you know, men started to admire her and I was jealous, silently of course.”

Sergio paused to laugh at his immaturity. Valentina listened carefully, giving him time and attention as incentives to continue.

“It took me too long to take action and declare myself. We have been together for just under a year, but I have loved her since we were teenagers. I can't help but marrying her. I can't allow my pride to keep me from being happy with the girl who saw a man in me.”

Val smiled and opened her arms to him. They hugged and Valentina couldn't help but laugh.

“I think you can use this speech tomorrow as your vows, forget the three pages!”

Sergio also laughed, wiping away the tears that were still on his face.

“I wonder if I hadn't been such a chicken and had declared my love to her before, maybe just maybe, she wouldn't have gotten involved with that sucker!” Val would say something but he interrupted her “I know, I know… we can't change the past! But we can make a fresh start, right?”

“And the student surpasses the master! Typical!” Valentina joked and the two of them laughed even harder, finally easing the stresses after such a confused night.

"What about you... will you want to leave or stay and face the madness of being part of the Valdés family?!" Sergio challenged and Val just smiled.

Valentina was certain that nothing in the world could compare to her feelings for Juliana. It was time for her to decide if her advices only served to other people, or if it could be useful and applicable in her life as well. She quickly remembered about her parents and soon realized the reason they have been so emotionally distant lately. It was her stupid pride that was pushing them away and it made her wonder if, with Juliana, she would commit the same mistake.

“You know what, I just remembered I didn't come back with the bottle of wine to the table. Titi must still be waiting for it!” Val answered seriously.

"We can't leave Barbara without wine, can we?" Sérgio replied with an equally serious tone, but within seconds, they both laughed deeply. He started the car and made the return. Both were certain of their decisions.

"I'll make you a crazy proposal..." Sergio said smiling as he drove back to the ranch.

“Spit it out!”

* * *

Eva and Juliana had not spoken to each other since the fight. The mood between them was tense, heavy and insecure. Best friends in years, the two know each other very well. They know each other's greatest secrets, their achievements and defeats, their dreams and their longings. But noticeably, Eva had not told Juliana everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Juls questioned, yet mad and hurt.

"I didn't know what to say ... how could I tell you something like that?"

“Hmm, let me think: Juliana, Renata and Guillermo were having an affair! Look, I didn't even sweat to come up with an idea Eva!”

"Juli, put yourself in my shoes!"

"How come? Did you put yourself in my place? How long have you seen me crying and blaming myself? Stop being so selfish, mierda!”

Juliana didn't contain the scream nor the tears. Evangelina had imagined this moment many times, but nothing could prepare her for the arduous reality. She knew her friend would be very upset once she found out the truth, but Eva could never imagine that Juliana's suffering would be intensified by the way she discovered the betrayal.

“I tried my best to help you, Juliana. I just wanted to deprive you from more pain and suffering. ”

“Deprive me? Eva, you took from me the freedom of choice. I should decide if I would suffer more for him or not, but not knowing the truth I could only imagine things, invent answers, deceive myself!” Juls answered in tears, her heart in pieces.

“I take my fault Juli, it wasn't right to hide the truth from you. But I didn't do it to your hurt, on the contrary ... I thought it was the best way to help you but I ended up making a mistake. I understand if you don't forgive me!” Eva headed for the bedroom door, but Juls rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder.

Without the need to express themselves with words, Juliana and Eva understood each other. True friendships doesn't require much, just loyalty and respect, and both share it with each other.

“I love you, you’re like a sister to me!” Juls declared.

“I can’t be your sister! Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to date your brother, would I?” Eva answered and Juliana could only hug her again.

"What happened between you and Valentina?" she questioned after things calmed down.

"I'm an idiot Eva, an idiot!" Juls replied, breaking away from her friend's embrace, blaming herself for losing Valentina for good.

"Juli, do you really like her?"

The question had a somewhat obvious answer for Juliana, but she knew Eva would criticize her.

"Answer honestly!" Evangelina insisted after detecting hesitation in Juls's gaze.

“I never felt for anyone what I feel for her” There was no doubt, no pain, no suffering. The past had passed, and only the future could matter to Juliana.

"Then move that ass and go after her!"

It didn't take a second after Eva advice to Juliana grab her car keys and run to the garden. As soon as Juls arrived in the living room, she ran into Sergio hugging Renata. She was happy for her cousin, but still didn't know what to feel about her friend. It wasn't the right time to think about it though, she needed to find Valentina and ...

"Val?!"

Valentina walked over to her slowly, without taking her eyes from Juliana's. When their bodies were centimeters away from each other, Val took Juls' hands and held them tightly.

_[There is always a tomorrow and life always gives us another opportunity to do things right, but in case I am wrong and today is all we have left, I would like to tell you how much I love you, and that I will never forget you.]_

“I meant every word Juliana!” Valentina reaffirmed after reciting the last verse of the poem, which not so long ago she had dedicated to Juliana.

“If you accept me, _imperfect_ as I am, today won’t be all we have left. I want you to stay tonight, I want you to stay tomorrow, and I want you to stay forever!” Valentina felt her heart skip a beat. Juls insisted, “Will you stay?”

“Yes, I'm gonna stay cause I'll be Sergio's best man!” Val's answer made Juliana giggle and nothing else needed to be said, the kisses and the caresses spoke for itself.

When they parted for air, Valentina smiled, certain that no fairy tale could be better than the actual love story she was about to live with Juliana.

_The end._

_..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

“_The end?_ What do you mean _The end _???? No no no no… ”

The woman gets out of bed, quickly changes her clothing, and like a hurricane she runs through the house to get her car keys. In a matter of minutes, she had already crossed the city, defeating even the chaotic local traffic.

Abruptly, she enters in the store making the bell over the door frenetically announce her entrance. Without worrying about other people in the place, she looks for the first attendant who could help her. Quickly, a friendly young woman walks over to her with a wide sincere smile on her face.

"Good Morning! Can I help you Miss-"

“You can help me if you explain this ending to me!”

“What?” The attendant - Bia - was legitimately confused.

“Did you read this book? Its ending, I need answers! ”

"Ahh..." The cordial girl had no idea what was going on. "I haven't read it yet, the book is on its pre-sale phase, so I haven't had time and ..."

“The author, where's the author of the book? Is she in here?” The woman insists, somewhat anxious.

"No, Miss Carvajal has gone out for a quick break but hasn't returned yet..." The attendant pauses for a minute, trying to situate herself but the more she thought the less she understood what was going on. "Is everything okay with you Miss?" 

“I'll be okay, after I get some answers!” The woman insisted, focused on her goals.

Just as Bia was about to call her boss, Valentina walks into the bookstore with some shopping bags in her hands.

“Hey, everything all right?” Val questions with a wide smile, but once she realizes the uneasiness of her employee, she frowns.

“Miss Carvajal, we have a problem. I think..."

"Problem? What-"

“You can't end a story like this, people will be as distressed as I am” The woman interferes in the conversation and Valentina is quite confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Val starts giggling, but as soon as she realizes that the woman remained herself serious, Valentina quits laughing. "Okay, how could I help you?" She queries.

"I need answers!"

"Okay! Let's go to my office and I'll answer everything you want to know while we have some coffee. How does that sound?” Valentina bargains and the woman accepts the offer.

Bia was somewhat puzzled, and before Valentina walked into her office with the woman, she casted a 'what the fuck is going on' look at her boss, who answered with a shrug - equally lost.

Inside the office, Valentina and the woman sat face to face. Afterwards a few seconds of silence, Val decided to resume the dialogue. She was curious to know why the woman was there so early in the morning.

"How can I help you?" Val asked, struggling hard to hold a laugh.

“About your book-”

"The Perfect One?!"

"Yep! I spent all night reading it. I just finished it this morning!”

Val smiled and nodded, watching the woman silently. After losing herself on that smile, the woman returned her focus to the matter.

"Did you like it?"

“Yes, it's a good story. Engaging, and it has a certain level of drama ... lesbian love stories are captivating!” She answered truthfully.

“Glad you enjoyed it. But then what's the matter?” Val shifted in her chair, crossing her legs for comfort.

“The end, I didn't get it very well! I need to know what happened ... did the boy get married? And what about the main characters? I'm curious”

Valentina did not expect that. The situation was rather awkward and certainly unusual. Her book was in the first month of pre-sale, the first five hundred copies were sold out in just two weeks. The reader's response were very positive, and this was the first time anyone had questioned her about the end of her own story.

"Well, do you have the time and willingness to listen?" The woman nodded excitedly. "Then I'll tell you."

Valentina spent a couple hours telling the woman what happened.

Sergio and Renata got married that Sunday morning. The ceremony lasted about two hours, causing almost all the guests to sleep for hearing the priest's sermon and also Sergio's three pages of vows. Val was the groom's 'best man', it marked the beginning of a true friendship between the two. The party was very lively; Eva proposed to Mateo, kneeling in front of everyone to ask for his hand. Obviously, he accepted.

After all, Valentina and Juliana returned to New York. They had real dates; movies, cuddling, some dancing, etc. After two months together, Juls went to Argentina to meet her in-laws. Valentina's parents were so happy for their daughter that they finally accepted her reasons for staying in NY. Val quitted her escort job and opened a branch of her parents' publisher in NY City, a small bookstore to be more accurate. Juliana and Valentina are officially together for eleven months and twenty-nine days now, and counting.

“Why didn't you put all this information in the book? Don't you fear people will want to know more?” The woman had a good point.

“Maybe so, but how could I write more about a story that's still happening? Not every end is forever. Some mean a fresh start, a new phase, a new book…”

"Will you continue it then?" The woman questioned hopefully, making Valentina smile.

"Perhaps! I hope so...”

"Okay, thanks for telling me a little more about your story!" The woman sighed, a little more relieved.

“How about you attend tonight's party for the book release?! You can meet all the characters from the story...”

"Will Juliana be here too?"

"She better be, or we'll have a fight later!" Valentina laughed and so did the woman.

"Okay! I'll show up ... but I'm going home now. I need to sleep a little! You know-”

Valentina burst out laughing. She walked her to the bookstore's front door. They said their goodbyes and Bia quickly approached her boss after the woman left.

"What in hell was this?"

"I have no idea Bia, I have _no idea!_" Val replied through laughter walking back to her office. The day would be long and much had yet to be done.

Already outside, the woman inhales deeply the unique and incomparable scent of that city. She admires the bookstore's facade and the sign with its name **_Mariposas en el alma_**. It was very appropriate; the analogy of the feeling that some stories causes on us fits perfectly with the place's purpose. The emotion inside of her was exactly like that, as if butterflies were in her soul.

The woman opens her purse and reaches for her phone. After a few seconds of waiting, someone answers the call.

_“I need your help, I decided to do something”_

* * *

Night came and Valentina was completely anxious. Everyone was already in the bookstore for the release of Perfect One. Her parents, Jacobo and Lucia, were there to honor their daughter in such a special day.

Juliana's entire family had also flown to NY to support that new phase in Val's life. Perlita and Tonito, Barbara and Camillo, Renata and Sergio, Panchito and Alicia, Lupe and Beltran had already arrived at the bookstore. Mateo, Eva and the baby (still in Eva's belly) were there as well. Only Juliana wasn't present yet, and Valentina couldn't ease herself. Juls would not answer her phone calls nor reply Val's text messages.

The bookstore was full of friends, relatives and readers. Val decided to start the autograph session before officially releasing the book, she wanted Juliana to be present at that very special moment.

The line was long; everyone wanted an autograph and to take pictures with her. After more than fifteen minutes signing her name and smiling to cameras, a surprise.

"Hello! I came!” The woman announced herself with a broad smile on her face.

"You did come! I'm so glad you could make it!” Val retributed an even bigger smile.

"I got too excited, you know... I must confess that I've reread the book" She replied with a shy countenance.

"Uhm ... you're a dedicated fan!" Val joked.

“I am also an admirer! Could you please give me an autograph?” The woman asked and Valentina laughed.

"Of course, do you want me to write a dedication in the book for you?"

“In fact, if you could do it here in this paper...”

The woman hands her a paper sheet, which seemed to be some kind of contract. Val laughs without quite understanding the meaning of that. The woman advises her to read it before signing, and Val quickly turns her eyes back to the page. The single clause said:

_By signing this, I commit myself to continue the story._

With her body trembling, Valentina searches for the woman's eyes. Juliana was no longer standing in front of her, but she was on her knee.

"I can help you to continue this story if you allow me to... Valentina Carvajal, _my Perfect One_, will you marry me?"

And that folks, is _THE BEGINNING._

* * *

* * *

Lyrics used as my summaries:

C2 - Believe by Cher

C3 - Wonderwall by Oasis

C4 - Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran

C5 - Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

C6 - As I was saying by Jack Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically enough, I have no words capable to describe my gratitude for all comments I received during this fic. It filled my heart with love and my soul with joy. Thank you for taking a moment of you day to read my story and to leave me a comment, it meant so much to me! I hope you liked the final chapter. Las amo!
> 
> _Could you tell where my head was at when you found me?_ 🙈🙊 Aiaiai Barbarenaaa...
> 
> Muchas Gracias 🍑❤🍰


	7. BONUS - The Perfect Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Together can never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you_   
_You wear white and I'll wear out the words ‘I love you’, and ‘you're beautiful’_   
_Now that the wait is over, and love has finally shown her my way_   
_Marry me, today and every day_   
_Marry me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention to add another chapter. But, as many of you asked for, here is a bit more. Sometimes I really am afraid of continuing a story after its end because I fear to mess things up. However, it seems to me I let some of you frustrated with my last chapter, which made me feel a bit down. So, here is a bit more fluff to you. I hope it is enough this time, sorry for disappointing!

It's amazing how life can change so abruptly, _the incredible mystery of time_. One day life seems meaningless, things lose its color, days simply pass by. In another, everything may be different. Each noise becomes melody, every tiny detail can make a huge difference, 24 hours no longer seem to be enough to live everything you want.

Juliana went from zombie mode to unicorn mode. Her life gained color, joy, brightness. Much because she understood the importance of loving herself, but mainly, because she found out how good it is to let herself be loved. Not that her family didn't love her, they did and do very much. But, this kind of love is different. This kind of love is what everyone seeks but very few find. She - definitely - found it.

Already for a few minutes, Juliana admires her fiancée. Leaning against her bedroom door, the young designer contemplates the perfection of the moment. Valentina sleeps soundly; a book on her chest, glasses nearly falling off her face, her head leaning at an odd angle on the pillow, and her mouth partially open. Juls smiles as she enjoys the scene, Valentina probably slept waiting for her to get home from work.

Not that it was too late at night, but the bookstore's success means a lot of work and Val is very tired cause all the dedication from the past few days, both for working a lot and also planning the details of their marriage - or at least trying to. Juliana finally walks toward her, then she sits slowly at the edge of the bed and selfishly decides to take a few other seconds to admire her muse.

Carefully, Juls removes the glasses from Valentina's face as well as the book from her hands. After placing the objects on the corner table, the brunette bends over and gives Val a soft kiss on her forehead, receiving an automatic abrupt movement as reaction. Valentina breathes deeply, releasing a funny noise through her nose. Juliana laughs softly, completely in love.

"Mi amor, you need to change your body's position or tomorrow you will wake up with a horrible pain in your neck!" Juls whispers softly close to her ear, the woman still profoundly sleeping. Valentina's unconscious seems to act, and she shifts her body according to Juliana's delicate commands.

After succeeding in leaving Valentina in a more comfortable position, Juls gives a quick kiss on her lips and gets up to let her sleep. Juliana walks to the bathroom to take a shower so that all the tiredness of the day goes down the drain along with the hot water cleaning over her body.

Surprisingly, after a couple minutes, Juliana feels a heat buildup on her skin. Not because of the hot water nor the steam but because Valentina joined her, hugging her from behind and whispering a greeting in her ear.

“Hola amor de mi vida!”

Juls instantly opens her eyes and turns around to kiss Val's smiley lips. Those are the details that make Valentina a _perfection_. And not in the sense that she has no defects, all human beings have, but in the sense that she perfectly knows what Juliana needs. They are as puzzle pieces that fit together, made specifically to complete the other.

“Sorry if I made a lot of noise and woke you up, but I'm glad you did!” Juls smiles and Valentina mimics the act.

“I missed you all day!” Valentina confesses amid her fiancée’s incessant caresses.

"I miss you all the time!" Juliana replied before kissing her again, adding to each kiss more love and more affection.

“Te quiero bombón!”

Val was not willing to talk, at that moment she needed Juliana, she needed to feel her, needed to love her. Juls got the message and without wasting a second longer, she took the woman in her arms with more passion.

Juls pressed Valentina against the wall, the woman was completely wet - her body due to the running water, and between her legs because of her morrita. After a year and a half together, their pleasure and desire for one another only increases.

With soft kisses Juliana traced a path from her fiancée’s neck to her thighs taking her time, devoting herself especially to Valentina's breasts. The woman who minutes ago was asleep, at that very moment was completely awake.

Avoiding to prolong Valentina's despair, Juls knelt to gain access to the woman's damp, warm center. Without further ado, the brunette with the use of her tongue shows all the love and desire she feels for her girl. Val responds with moans and a squeeze of her fingers into Juliana's hair. It didn't take long before the climax occurred. Slowly, Juliana gets up and resumes the kisses on Val's fleshy and smiley lips.

“How was your day mi guapa?!” Juls asks so casually that Valentina lets out a laugh.

“It was good, but it just got better! Come, I want to love you some more!” Val turns off the shower and leads the way to bed. After drying their bodies, they throw themselves on the mattress and spend a few more hours satiating their 'homesickness' and indulging their desires.

The next day, they wake up a little later than usual. Weekends have been used to rest but also for their wedding planning. It was a few minutes after ten when they decided to get up.

Juliana sat at the breakfast table with a fashion magazine in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Val, while eating her cereal, silently admires her girl trying to constantly remind herself that it was not a dream - as if she needed to convince herself every day that this love story is real, and she's one of the protagonists.

“What is it, Val? Will you keep staring at me like that?”

“The view is wonderful from here, mi cielo! I can’t help it.”

“Val!” Juliana smiles and finally takes her eyes off the magazine pages to connect them with Valentina's blue eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“How am I supposed to look at you, mi amor?!”

They smile at each other in silence, until Juls decides to deviate her stare and focus back on her previous task.

“Juls, we need to define some details. We cannot wait any longer or we will have little time to prepare everything til the wedding day!”

Val stands up to get a glass of water, still watching Juliana from the kitchen. Juls doesn't move, her attention is back to the magazine pages. She's been looking for inspiration to design Valentina's wedding dress; her perfectionism is making it more difficult, none of the drawings she has made seemed to match Val's beauty, so Juliana keeps looking for the _perfect_ design.

The major problem is that it has consumed much of her time, and the other wedding details are in the background. Val walks back to the living room and Juls remains silent, oblivious to her request.

“Amor!” Val insists.

“Que mi reina?” Juliana replies without looking up, her brown eyes utterly focused on the magazine photos.

"I was thinking we could put on a piñata in the middle of the altar, what do you think?" Val asked crossing her arms in front of her chest and pressing her tongue against her teeth, she was anxiously waiting for her bride's answer.

"Yes babe, that sounds like a really good idea!" Juliana replied without even trying to pay attention to what Valentina was saying.

In an instant, Juls senses a cushion flying very close to her face - for only a few inches Val missed the mark. Juliana jumped, making the coffee spill over her chest. She looked at Valentina who was smiling as if she had achieved her main goal - get her attention.

"Que? I truly think it's a good idea to put on a piñata in the middle of the altar, it will liven up the ceremony. At least no one will doze off, as in Sergio's wedding!” Juliana answered seriously, showing that she was indeed paying attention to Valentina. Val's loud laughter washed over Juliana, and the two simply let themselves go with the relaxed mood.

"I need you to help me decide some things now, we'll not postpone it anymore!"

“But Val-”

“Don’t Val me Juliana. Let's decide it now!” Val was serious, however, she couldn't help but smile when Juliana started cleaning her t-shirt - there was coffee all over her chest.

“Do you need incentives? I'll encourage you then: to each decision you help me to make, I’ll take off a piece of clothing!”

Juliana's eyes widened, never so focused in life. Val laughed, pleased that her plan had worked. She ran her hands over her body, wiggling it sensuously. Juls shifted herself in the chair searching for more comfort, throwing the magazine far away.

“Ok, I’m ready babe!” Juls rubbed her hands together, preparing herself for the private show.

“Where are we getting married?” Val put her hand on the hem of her shirt, purposely lifting it just enough to show her abdomen. Juliana's eyes followed the sexy movements.

“I'll do it if it's in your home country or mine; I think I'd be happy with either option!” Juliana answered truthfully, but Val wanted more.

“Okay, this is a breakthrough. But it's not enough to take my shirt off my love!”

“Aiii Valentinaa... México? If we think about the cost-benefit, it would be easier and cheaper if the ceremony occurs in Mexico. And also, there's where we fell in love… it would it be special to celebrate our love where it all began, what do you think mi amor?” Juls asked hoping it to be a good proposal.

“Great mi vida!” Val took off her shirt and threw it on Juliana, who held the piece of clothing and put it close to her face to inhale Valentina's perfume.

"Now: will we get married at church, in the country, on the beach...?" Valentina's fingers slid over her skin, from her hips until it stopped on the zipper of her denim shorts. Juliana almost choked without air.

“I like the idea of the ceremony on a beach-” Val almost pulled off her shorts, but she soon stopped herself as Juls continued her thought. "In the countryside... maybe, but I don't think that a church would be a good choice"

“Incomplete answers will not make me take my shorts off, bombón!” Val turned around, her back was now to her fiancée. She swayed her hips as if to infer she was expecting a more concrete answer.

“You could help me with this one bebé, come on! It's your wedding too, don't let me decide everything!”

“Good strategy!” Valentina pulled the zipper down slowly, the sound of her shorts unzipping were sending Juliana's mind to heaven. “I don't like the idea of getting married at a church either, mi amor. What do you think about Cancun?!” Valentina slowly turned around with her shorts half open, her expectant blue eyes fixed on Juliana's hungry brown eyes.

“Wonderful, bebé! Magnificent!” Juls answered and Val laughed for not knowing if her fiancée's answer referred to her idea or to her body. "Aren't you going to take it off?" The brunette insisted, impatiently starving.

“Let's confirm this first! We agreed that we are getting married in Cancun, but it'll be in the morning or at night?”

“Val, I would marry you anywhere, at anytime. Right now if you want to…” Juliana just wanted that heavenly torture to be over.

“Bombón, in the morning or at night?”

“Evening, during sunset!” Juls couldn't take her eyes off Valentina, who was laughing at the woman's despair.

“Great answer, bebecita!” Val took off her shorts, slowly sliding it down to her heels. She crouched almost in slow motion, making Juls shiver from head to toe.

Valentina was wearing a white lingerie set; the curves of her waist were even more evident since her golden skin contrasted with her white undies. Juliana has seen her body many times, but she will never tire of admiring her as if it were the first. Juls grasped the shirt in her hands tighter, swallowing hard before biting her own lips to prevent expressing with loud moans the desire that was consuming her.

“We're doing great mi amor, almost done! Can you tell me who your maid of honor will be?” Val passed her hands over her breasts, and then slowly led them to the bra clasp.

"Have you defined yours already?" Juls snapped, trying to stay sane.

“Yep! It will be Iva, my childhood friend.” Valentina answered completely assured. Juliana already expected this choice from her fiancée. When they went to Argentina Juls met Ivana, whom Val so much loves. The two have been friends for years, as are Juliana and Eva. It seemed like an obvious choice for both.

"Okay ... Eva will be my maid of honor!" Juls replied and Valentina released the bra's strips, letting it quickly drip down her arms. "But what about Titi?" She rethought, hesitating for a moment.

Val covered her breasts as fast as she could, Juliana laughed hard.

“What did I tell you about half answers? This is foul play!” Val tried to be serious, but ended up laughing too.

“It's just that my aunt has a very important role in my life, but Eva is my longtime friend ... I don't know what to do, amor!”

Juliana was legitimately confused, and Val felt the need to help her. She walked over to the brunette, removed her hands off her breasts and sat on Juls's lap. They stared at each other for a few seconds before talking again.

“A ver, why don't you invite both? I'm sure they will be very happy and you won't feel guilty about having to choose between them!”

Val suggested, but Juliana could only focus on the warmth of Valentina's bare skin on her lap. After staring at her fiancée’s breasts, Juliana lowered her head until she caught her left nipple in between her lips. Val let out a low moan, encouraging Juliana even more to continuue her impetus.

“You always know what to do… you're perfect! _My perfect one!_” Juls whispered the words as she continued to place wet kisses all over the woman's collarbone.

“Juls, last question. Are you ready?" Val was also about to collapse.

“I've never been so ready mi vida” Juliana kissed Valentina's lips, deviating their focus for a few seconds. Val pulled back and stood before she'd lose control.

“That's an important question, so your answer is worth the last piece!” Juliana nodded, listening carefully to what Val was saying. "Where will our honeymoon be at?"

Juls froze for a few moments. She thought to answer that she would go to the ends of the earth with her but it would not be an answer Valentina was longing to hear, so consequently, it would not make her take off her panties either. She thought a lot, having no clue. Val noticed her hesitation, and as an incentive, she turned her back to Juliana and began slowly lowering the last piece of clothing.

“How about traveling through Latin America? There are so many beautiful places in our continent... we could venture ourselves into the beautiful landscapes, the museums, some beaches and mountains ... do you think it's a good idea?”

Before answering with words, Val responded with action. She lowered her panties, letting it slide down her legs. Then she turned to Juliana, completely naked.

“I think it's a great idea, Juls. But actually, it doesn’t really matter where we’ll go, I just know I want to make love with you every place we visit!”

Juliana could not contain herself anymore; she jumped from the chair and pulled Valentina to the couch. Unlike her fiancée, Juls didn't waste much time undressing herself, and within seconds their naked bodies were connecting with passion.

Who said that making important decisions is always very difficult and not pleasant to do?

* * *

As in the blink of an eye, time passed quickly and the wedding week had come. That was the most important moment in the two women lives, who met by chance but found each other by fate.

Both families, Carvajal and Valdes, were already reunited at the beach hotel. Close friends were also present. Valentina and Juliana felt as if they were in paradise, both physically and emotionally - first because they were at one of the most beautiful beaches in the world, and also due to the intense and pure love overwhelming them - which hardly could be described by words.

Everyone gathered around the table for a dinner under the moonlight. It was an extremely pleasant evening inspired by a cool breeze, which, now and then, would bring to the senses the delicious sea smell.

"Attention, please!" Titi used her fork gently on the wineglass, making everybody silent to listen to her.

“I would like to propose a toast to this beautiful union between Valentina and Juliana. On behalf of everyone, I'd like to express the happiness that I'm feeling for seeing you two so in love and so happy. May your story be always that beautiful, full of dreams come true, and above all, with much love - forever! Long live our girls!”

“Cheers!” Everyone responded, as thrilled as Barbara.

"What I really want to know about is when I'll have more great-grandchildren!" Perlita commented, making everyone laugh.

“For now, enjoy our little Dudu abuelita - or ask Eva and Mateo for another one. Val and I still want to travel more places in the world before we think about having children!” Juls replied smiling, Valentina agreed with her wife-to-be.

"They are right ma, they're still young with plenty of time to enjoy life" Lupe agreed, as did Lucia.

The night continued in a very pleasant mood, but Juliana felt her anxiety increasing with each passing second. She could hardly wait to marry the love of her life.

"Are you ok, mi amor?" Val asked as she noticed Juliana quieter than usual.

"Yes. I'm just processing all this… I just have to remind myself all the time that this is real, not a dream nor a fairytale, neither a contract!” Juls replied with teary eyes and a smiley face, making Valentina thrill as well.

The two kissed slowly; their joined lips created a species of an imaginary magnetic field that made them forget everything else. The tenderness of the kiss lasted for a few minutes, enough to make them desperately search for air once they came apart.

“No sleeping together today, tomorrow night you can kiss as much as you want. Tonight each one in a bedroom, and let's start it now, before you lose it and get undressed right here in front of us!" Perlita stated, making everyone laugh.

"And we surely don't want to see your intimacies!” Lupita pulled her daughter away, who without protest, let herself be directed to a different bedroom than Valentina's. The next day, another chapter of their story would be writen.

-

Evening had finally arrived, Valentina has never been so anxious. The dress Juliana had designed for her was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was truly stunning. She could hardly wait for her fiancée to see her, and vice-versa. Juls would surely be as beautiful as she was - 'if not more' Val thought to herself and smiled.

Juls was about to cry, her emotions were overwhelming her. The happiness inside her chest was so tremendous that her heart had trouble managing so much love. It was the day, the moment, the culmination - the union of two souls in one feeling.

Valentina walked to the altar first, accompanied by her father and mother. Each step seemed like forever, she just wanted to see Juliana, kiss her, tell her how much she loves her. Everyone was amazed; Valentina's beauty was wondrously accentuated by the beautiful dress. However, that wasn't all, Juliana was yet to join her.

Without delay, Juls showed up with her parents. They walked her to the altar, thrilled and happy for their daughter. Juliana had eyes only for Valentina, and it was reciprocal. Nothing or no one else mattered, it was them and only them. Once they met, the marvel was complete. Both could be considered the eighth wonder of the world, no doubt.

Juliana kissed Valentina's forehead and swore eternal love in her ear. Val wiped some of Juliana's tears running down her face, kissed her cheek, and also declared her love. They held hands tightly and turned to the officiant.

The sunset served as an ornament to the wonderful and unforgettable moment, everything was _perfect_.

Before the exchange of rings, the ceremony officiant kindly asked them to recite their wedding vows - Valentina went first.

“Juliana Valdés, amor de mi vida, today we add another chapter to our history. It began as a fiction, a white lie to help you overcome a broken heart. However, it took me only five days to be sure _you_ were the _perfect_ _one_ for me, not the contrary. I fell in love when I first saw your smile, I fell for you in our first kiss, I fell in love after our first fight, I profoundly loved you on our first time, and I fell for you at the end of that stupid contract - _which I’m very t__hankful for, because it led me to you_. I would do everything again with you and _for you_ mi amor, because I loved you back then and I still do each and every day, and I promise to love you forever. I want to be your girl - the sweetheart who will have the name engraved on a tree next to yours, and I want to be your woman - the person you can trust your secrets and share your fears and dreams. I want to be _the imperfect one for you forever_ – who, despite all the flaws, will always strive to make sure you're happy by my side. _Yo te amo_ Juliana, and I'd do anything to always be worthy of our love!”

Juliana was mesmerized, tears streaming down her face, her heart on fire. But she needed to speak too, so she breathed as deep as she could to catch her breath and express herself.

“Valentina Carvajal, my greatest achievement. You, mi amor, are undoubtedly _my perfect one_. In the worst phase of my life, you appeared as a remedy for my ills. You took care of me, taught me many things, opened my eyes and heart, loved me, and prepared me to begin a new phase. Amid my imperfections, you saw my qualities and reminded me of them. The healing process was hard and painful but very beautiful because thanks to you today I am free, and none of this would be possible without your love. Thank you for showing up, but essentially for knowing my flaws and yet deciding to stay. As cliché as it’ll sound, you’re the most beautiful book I’ve ever read, _my real and_ _only favorite love story_. The past doesn’t haunt me anymore and the future does not fright me. With you by my side, the only thing that matters is our present time – each day is a new blank page and I’ll make sure to fill it with much love. Y_o te amo_, and if I use those three words today, it's only because I learned their meaning with you!”

There was no human being able to contain the emotion after such beautiful moment. Even the officiant let scape a few tears.

_"I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."_

The two exchanged rings, their hands were shaking but their hearts never been so assured - ready to it.

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce Valentina Carvajal Valdes and Juliana Carvajal Valdes as officially married. _Mrs. and Mrs._ _Perfect Two_, you might kiss each other”.

From that moment, another important chapter in their story was initiated. _The incredible mystery of time_. Life is extremely fascinating precisely because it gives us the opportunity to end and start new cycles.

Neither pain nor joy is permanent, a broken heart is not precisely the end; without the chaos we wouldn't be able to appreciate a fresh start. Mistakes show us that no one is ideally perfect, and the ups and downs remind us that nothing is forever, not even life. Every day is a new chance to restart; erase what no longer works, get rid of a character or two then add new ones, shuffle the soundtrack, rewrite life routes, read new minds, and go after some other poems.

We are all looking for a perfect one to live a perfect love story, but it does not exist. _What exists are imperfect people who perfectly complete each other._

It's not about being happily ever after, it’s about being happy right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no good describing weddings - perceptibly - BUT I'll assume the risk! haha The idea was to give you a bit more of this story, which I became really fond of too. But, sometimes less is more... I thought and rethought this post for days, however, here it is. Your wishes are my command bebecitas! Gracias 🍑❤🍰


End file.
